Once Upon a Spark
by MusicalPrime
Summary: TFP feat. other continuities characters. Silverspark is far from an average Cybertronian. Her sparkparents were offlined by Megatron and she was attacked by Starscream as a youngling. Growing up in war is one thing, growing up alone and as a neutral is another. She is soon accepted by her future sparkmate Jazz but is seperated during the Exodus. Will they ever reunite? Jazz/OC
1. Prologue

"Once upon a time…" hehe it's funny how many stories start this way. Well this isn't one of them. The name's Silverspark and I'm an autobot living on Cybertron. Ever since I was a sparkling I've been alone. My parents are both dead so it's been only me. Target practice is how I let out my anger, which I'm doing right now. I shot down another one and turned to shoot again when I saw Optimus Prime standing there.

"At ease soldier." He said. My gun turned back into my metal arm.

"Hey, Optimus; what's up?" I asked.

"What is your name?" he asked. I forgot that we haven't been formally introduced yet.

"Silverspark," I answered and held out my hand and he shook it.

"Who has taught you, Silverspark?"

"Nobody; ever since I was a sparkling I've been on my own. I taught myself how to fight." I said proudly.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to assign one of my soldiers to help you. We could always use a strong fighter like you." I shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" and he walked away. I started practicing again as I waited for him to return with my new instructor.

"You Silverspark?" I heard a deep voice ask behind me. I turned and saw a 'bot that I've never met before.

"That's me." I said.

"The name's Jazz; Optimus sent me to teach you to fight; although I see that you're already quite good at it." He said and I shrugged. Then he walked up behind me, "there's just one thing. Your canon seems to be aimed a little to the right. Hold your arm like this." And he moved my arm so that it was aiming at a target. I shot and hit it dead in the spark. I stepped away from Jazz to face him.

"Thanks; I'll keep that in mind." I said. He was staring at my scar that ran across my face. He walked up and touched it.

"What happened?" he asked. I backed up uncomfortably. What is with this guy?

"When my parents were killed by Megatron Starscream attacked me but only managed to leave a cut before fleeing." I said. Jazz looked like he was thinking about something. "What?"

"Nothing," he said. "I've got work to do; see ya." And he walked away. I stood confused at what just happened. He's acting like he fragging knows me! I ended up meeting him every day for practice. We actually became great friends.

Everything changed. Megatron attacked us one day, he hit hard and it was chaos. I shot a couple down but I wasn't very good with hand-to-hand combat. Starscream flew up and smirked.

"Once again it's just you and me, Silverspark." He said with an evil tone. Looks like it's time to face my fears and take him down.

"I'm going to rip the spark right out of your chest." I growled. He snickered and shook his head.

"You're over confident." Then he lunged at me. I was barely able to dodge him but he shot rockets at me. I wasn't able to dodge the last one and I fell to the ground; clutching my wounded side. "But don't worry, I won't hold it against yo-" but he was getting shot at. He flew away like a coward once again. I sat up and saw that his attacker was none other than Jazz. He ran up towards me and helped me stand.

"Jazz, I need Ratchet." I said. I removed my hand from my side and saw that it was covered in energon. I started to pass out and thought that I'd never make it to him. But Jazz picked me up and carried me to the autobot med bay. When I awoke from recharge I noticed that Jazz was the only one in the room.

"I have something I've been needing to tell you." He said.

"Go for it." I said as I sat up painfully.

"When I first saw you, you were a new sparkling. Optimus knew, since he was a prime and knew this sort of stuff, that someday you and I would be…" I stared at him confused. Be what? He finished, "sparkmates." My optics widened and I finally understood everything. That's why Optimus wanted him to become my mentor! That's why there was a strange feeling in my spark ever since we first met. He never told me about this…no one did.

"W-what? Who else knows?" I stuttered.

"Only Optimus and I." he said. Ever since that day on Cybertron, things had become different between us. Eventually we did become sparkmates; but in secret. We didn't want the decepticons to find out so only Optimus knew about this. When Cybertron was destroyed we were torn apart. Ever since then I've sworn to find him once again.

* * *

><p>So this is a mix of Transformers: Prime and the movies because Jazz is in here but's in the Prime universe.<p> 


	2. Reunited

**3rd person at the autobots base many years later**

Jazz, Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumble Bee have been living on earth for a while. Jazz has all but forgotten Silverspark.

"Optimus we're receiving a message from an autobot ship." Ratchet said. That got everyone's attention. When the message was played Jazz automatically knew who it was.

"_Autobot Silverspark requesting to join the autobots living on this planet,"_ Silverspark's voice came on.

"Who's Silverspark?" Jack asked.

"An autobot soldier; I haven't seen her since Cybertron." Ratchet said. "But how can we be sure it's her?"

"It's her," was all that Jazz said.

"Ratchet, send her coordinates to somewhere not near here just in case the decepticons are listening. We will see if this is really her or not." Optimus said; but he knew that it was her. If Jazz could feel that it was her then it must be true.

"So what's she like?" Miko asked.

"She's strong and hates it when sparkling, be it autobot or decepticon, are in danger." Jazz said.

"And she's Jazz's sparkmate." Optimus concluded; which brought the room to a silence.

"Optimus you swore back on Cybertron that you wouldn't tell anybody!" Jazz groaned.

"Wait, so isn't a sparkmate like a…" Raf started.

"Soul mate, spouse, whatever you humans call it yes," Ratchet said. He seemed surprised too.

**With Silverspark**

I got the message from Optimus giving me the coordinates to meet them at. Hmm I guess he's been stuck here for a while. I crash landed on this strange planet. I stood up and stretched before wandering slightly. A green portal opened in front of me so I readied myself to fight back if this turns out to be an attack. My canon started to whirr as I prepared it behind a large rock. When I heard steps I snuck around and aimed my canon at whoever it was.

"Jeez Silverspark relax." I heard my sparkmate say. My arm swiftly turned back to normal and I walked up to him.

"Jazz?" I asked. I started to feel embarrassed. He just smiled and put an arm around my waist and smirked.

"The one and only." He said. I grinned and backed away.

"I can't believe I found you!"

"Me either but we should probably get to the base before decepticons get here." I groaned.

"There's decepticreeps here too?" I asked and he nodded. We walked through the thing he called a ground bridge and we ended up in a large building.

"Woah!" a small creature with a femme voice exclaimed. I looked down to see that there were three of them.

"Welcome, Silverspark." Optimus said.

"Hey, Prime. Uh what are those?" I asked as I pointed at the creatures.

"Humans; they inhabit this planet. They're like human versions of sparklings." Ratchet said. I nodded.

"I'm Miko! This is Raf and Jack!" the girl said with energy. Then her eyes got wide. "Woah what happened to your face?" I knew that she was talking about my scar.

"Miko…" Bulkhead warned.

"When I was a sparkling my parents were killed by Megatron and Starscream had attacked me." I said. The girl quieted. I turned to Optimus. "Jazz said there's decepticons here. Is…Starscream here?"

"Unfortunately yes," Optimus said.

"At least I can have the chance to rip out his-"

"Silverspark not in front of the children," Arcee joked. I shrugged.

"Is it true you and Jazz are sparkmates?" Miko asked. WHAT? OPTIMUS TOLD THEM? OR WAS IT JAZZ? I glanced over at Jazz who pointed at Optimus.

"Optimus did you tell them?" I asked. He nodded and I groaned. Why did he have to go and do that? "Why?"

"You told me not to tell anyone in fear of Megatron finding out. It's safer now." He said. I muttered some foul language in Cybertronian before Optimus sent Jazz to show me my room.

* * *

><p>I have some major ideas for this fanfic so bear with me!<p> 


	3. Alone

Night had fallen at the base. The children had gone home to their families and it had become quiet. I couldn't seem to slip into recharge. I decided to take a walk outside. I stood up from my berth and was about to leave my room when there was a slight knock at the door. I sighed and opened it to see Jazz.

"Hey come on I have something to show you." He said. I followed him out of the base. Since I have yet obtained an "alt mode" we're walking to wherever he's taking me. We ended up on this cliff thing overlooking a city. We sat down on the edge.

"I gotta admit; this planet has some amazing views at night." I said.

"First night on Earth I figured you'd like to see it." He said.

"That femme Miko, she's really crazy isn't she?" I said. He laughed and agreed.

"You have no idea. Before she finally realized what she had gotten into she would always find a way to sneak into battles." My optics widened.

"What's she thinking? She'll get herself killed if she doesn't stay out of these!"

"Relax, she's better now." Jazz said as he put a hand on my shoulder. "What's going on? I know you've never liked it when sparklings are in danger but now it's like you can't stand the thought of it." I looked into his bright optics that were filled with worry.

"A while after the fall of Cybertron I found out that I was…sparked." The memories pained me.

"Where's the sparkling?" he asked as he pulled me close.

"A decepticon killed him…" I laid my head across his chestplate as energon tears started to roll down my cheeks. He was silent then kissed my helm.

"It all makes sense now." He whispered. "You wanna know who the first sparkling I ever saw was?" I looked up and nodded. "It was you."

"Really?" I asked as I sat up and wiped the energon off my faceplate.

"Yupp; I may be older than you but not by much. I was about three times the size of Jack when I first saw you. Optimus was holding you near your parents. I said 'Is that the new sparkling?' Optimus nodded and handed you to me. Your carrier told me your name and Optimus told me something I wasn't expecting."

"What?" I didn't have to ask; I already knew.

"That's when Optimus told me that someday you'll be my sparkmate. He later told me that my optics had widened to the size of his fist when he told me that." He chuckled at the memory. I giggled slightly and leaned against him again. "That day I swore no one would ever hurt you…" there was a hint of guilt in his voice and I know why. He's blaming himself for Starscream's attack! I sat up and punched his arm.

"Don't tell me your blaming yourself for that attack!" I said. He laughed and pushed me a little but I almost fell off the cliff. "Hm looks like you're trying to hurt me instead." I said as I regained my balance.

"We should probably head back before they come looking for us." He said so we walked back to the base as the sun began to rise.

* * *

><p>http: www. youtube. com/ watch?v=Y4MnpzG5Sqc remove the spaces. This is the video for Joseph Kony. I know this has nothing to do with my story but I'm passing the video on!


	4. Starscream

A few days later I finally have an alt form. Arcee talked me into having a motorcycle form, but Ratchet didn't seem too happy with having to make a holoform so I wouldn't stand out. Optimus sent me out one day alone on an energon mission while they went to get this immobilizer thing they found the signal for; after a couple hours Ratchet commed me.

_::Ratchet to Silverspark:: The others need you right now._

_::Silverspark to Ratchet:: Will do, ready the ground bridge I'm coming back._

I ended the comm. link and quickly turned around and headed back to base. I drove through the doors of the base and transformed. I walked up to Ratchet who was still putting in the coordinates.

"So any reason why they needed me so suddenly?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"You'll see when you get there." He said as he was finally able to open the ground bridge. I transformed and quickly drove through.

_**10 minutes earlier; normal POV**_

Jazz stared down at the ex-second-in-command in cuffs. Starscream truly looked terrified. He had to hold back his laughter towards the pathetic former decepticon.

"Optimus, you-know-who won't be happy to find out about our new member." Jazz said as he turned to his leader. Starscream turned to Jazz with a confused look.

"Who?" he asked.

"I know, Jazz. That's why I called Ratchet to have her meet us here." Optimus said without answering 'Screamer's question. Just as Starscream was about to say something the ground bridge opened and Silverspark drove through then transformed when she got to the others. Starscream gasped in terror and hid behind Bulkhead.

"Please! Don't let her kill me I'll do anything!" Starscream pleaded.

_**Silverspark's POV**_

I saw Starscream hide behind Bulk and my optic narrowed.

"What in the name of Primus is going on?" I demanded.

"Starscream has agreed to change sides." Optimus said. Bulk turned around and pulled Starscream out so I could see the fear on his faceplate. My fists clenched and my optics were on this so-called ex-decepticon.

"I seriously find that hard to believe; especially for this piece of scrap." I said. Starscream somewhat shrunk away which I knew was weird for him.

"I know you two haven't gotten along in the past, especially with that first encounter, but we could use his knowledge of the decepticons; and everyone deserves a second chance." Optimus explained.

"Trust me, I'm not too fond of the idea either." Arcee said.

_**Starscream's POV**_

That autobot's here too? Great, now I'm going to regret ever leaving the decepticons. Knowing her she'll hate me forever.

"This is your last chance, 'Screamer. I'll forgive this one time; but if you betray us, mark my words I won't hesitate to kill you." She warned. The first part shocked me. She'll _forgive_ me? What is up with this femme? I gave a quiet nervous "hehe"

"T-thank you, Silverspark." I stuttered. She turned back to Optimus and asked him something. He nodded and she notified their base about something. Soon enough a ground bridge opened and she left.

_**Silverspark's POV**_

I can't believe what just happened. They're letting that scrap heap, after everything he's done, join us! Ratchet noticed my mood as I half-walked-half-stormed into the base.

"What's got your circuits in a twist?" he asked. I couldn't tell if he was joking or what.

"Didn't ya hear? 'Screamer's joining us." I growled. He didn't seem surprised.

"So I've heard. Are you still holding a grudge?"

"For now I forgive him. But if he makes one mistake and betrays us I'm going to make him wish he was never born." I could see he was holding back a laugh. "What is up with you lately?" he turned back serious and turned towards whatever he was working on.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Back on Cybertron you did laugh; there was no hiding it. What made you go cold?" he stiffened slightly.

"A lot has happened since the days of Cybertron." He said. I didn't say anything but transformed and left the base to finish looking for the energon signal nearby.

* * *

><p>Arg my computer wouldn't let me log on to fanfic so it took me longer to write this sorry!<p> 


	5. Nightmare

Slight fluff in this Chapter ;)

"_Cybertronian"_

_::Comm. link::_

"**Bond link"**

"Regular speech"

* * *

><p>When I drove back into the base with the energon that I had found I saw that some of the others were frozen; Jazz was one of them.<p>

"What happened?" I asked.

"_Airachnid attacked." _Bee buzzed. Arcee, who seemed to have taken a beating, limped up.

"What happened to you? Where's 'Screamer?" I asked.

"He attacked me after I found out that he killed Cliffjumper." She growled.

"Cliff's dead?" my fists clenched. Eventually Ratchet was able to get the others mobilized again.

**That Night Normal POV**

"_Mom! Dad! Where are you?" Silverspark called out. She heard the screams of her parents then all was silent. An evil chuckle sounded from behind her. Silverspark turned around to see the SIC of the decepticons, Starscream, standing before her._

"_I'm afraid they're not here to save you." He said. He opened his claw to reveal his talon-like fingers._

"_Please don't hurt me…" Silverspark whimpered. He laughed again and slashed her face. Only one finger went deep enough to cause energon to come pouring out. The sparkling fell to the ground in pain and fear. Her optics closed as…_

**Silverspark's POV**

I lurched awake from recharge. The nightmare/memory that had seized her left terror in her spark. She could sense that Jazz was worried.

"**Hey Silv's you okay?" **I heard Jazz say through our sparkbond.

"**Yeah it was just a nightmare."** I responded. I was afraid to go back into recharge so I just sat on the berth until there was a slight knock on the door. I got up and opened it to see Jazz. I let him in. I sat on the berth next to him.

"Ya wanna talk about it?" he whispered. I lifted my legs and held them close to my chest.

"It was what happened when Megatron and Starscream…" I trailed off. He nodded as if he knew what I meant. He put an arm around me.

"Ain't nothing gonna hurt ya; 'specially 'Screamer." He said calmly . He rubbed my servo slightly. I leaned into his familiar form.

"Thanks Jazz." I said.

"Ya know you should go back into recharge." I frowned slightly. I knew the nightmares would come back. The last one was stilled burned into the back of my mind. Sensing my worry he gently kissed my helm.

"You're still scared of the nightmares?" he half-joked. He adjusted himself so his back was against the wall at the head of the berth. I laid on my side next to him. My helm rested on his chestplate. My spark fluttered slightly and my optics slowly closed. I was blessed with a dreamless recharge.

* * *

><p>I really like writing this fanfic :) Reviews are love!<p> 


	6. Storm

**Normal POV**

Jazz watched his sparkmate sleep with her head on his chest. He sighed and decided to go into recharge as well. He's always worried about her. He knows that what happened so long ago on Cybertron still has her shaken. Will these memories ever stop haunting her? She mumbled something in her sleep which caused the mech to smile slightly.

**Silverspark's POV**

I opened my optics to see that Jazz was still there. I could tell I had overslept. I nudged Jazz slightly then sat up. He awoke and momentarily looked confused but got up and noticed the time.

"Scrap the others are probably wondering why we're not up." Jazz said. We left my room and entered the main hanger. Ratchet mumbled something about us finally being up. The children were here and waved at us.

"What took you so long?" Bulk asked.

"I was up half the night cuz of a fraggin' nightmare." I muttered.

"What was it about?" Raf asked.

"It was the memory of when Starscream and Megatron attack my family." I said. My teeth clenched at the thought. No one asked anymore questions knowing that this was a delicate subject. We all hear thunder crack and a few of us slightly jumped. I sighed, "Looks like there's a storm outside." Another crash of lightning and the power went out. We turned on our headlights to be able to see and the children used the light from their phones.

"Just our luck," Ratchet growled.

"It's too dangerous for the children to be here while the power is out. In fact it's too dangerous for all of us. Everyone is to leave the base. Autobots, roll out." Optimus said. We all transformed and the children went to their guardians and we all drove out. It's 10 am but it's pitch black except for the occasional lightning that illuminates the sky. Jazz and I were driving through the desert when we heard a moaning noise. It sounded like a mech so we transformed and walked up to the noise. It was definitely a mech but with the light so dim we couldn't see who it was. I decided to comm. Optimus.

_::Hey Optimus Jazz and I have a problem.:: _I told him.

_::What's wrong?:: _he replied.

_::We've found an injured mech, it's too dark to identify him. He's critically hurt.::_

_::Understood. The power is back at the base.:: _I sent Optimus the coordinates and ended the comm. link.

"So we helping the mech?" Jazz asked.

"They're sending a ground bridge to transport the three of us back to the base." I said. The ground bridge opened and Jazz gently lifted the wounded mech. Once inside we realized who it really was.

Starscream.

* * *

><p>I know I brought him back but I was anxious for what's coming up next!<p> 


	7. Screamer

He had been struck by lightning and was barely alive. I was tempted to finish him off then and there but I knew that Optimus wouldn't approve because of his current condition.

"Ratchet is your medical kit ready?" Optimus asked. Everyone turned from the unconscious decepticon to our leader.

"Optimus you can't seriously want me to help him do you? He's a decepticon!" Ratchet protested but Optimus made him repair 'Screamer. I refused to go anywhere near the med bay. Everyone knew I highly disagree with Optimus on helping Starscream. I tried to avoid most people; especially Optimus. Eventually Ratchet, who looked exhausted, came out and said Starscream would be fine. Optimus had him go rest while the rest of us take turns looking after the fallen enemy. It was decided that I'd be the first to babysit. I tried to argue but it was no use. I stood in the med bay waiting for my shift to end. Starscream stirred slightly and his optics online and he slowly sat up as he rubbed his helm.

"Agh my head." He said. I stuck my head out of the door and called for Ratchet. Starscream looked at me with confusion. "Hello, my name's Starscream. Who might you be?" That's when it hit me: his memory chip is fried! Ratchet walked in.

"Hey Ratch looks like his memory's gone." I said. I turned back to 'Screamer and said, "I'm Silverspark." Ratchet shooed me out and I met up with the others in the main hanger. "Hey guys." I greeted.

"So Starscream woke up?" Jack asked.

"Yeah but he doesn't remember much." I replied. Ratchet helped Starscream into the room we were in. I instinctively made sure that I was between him and the humans.

"Starscream, what all do you remember?" Optimus asked.

"Only something about a war and my family; but why aren't we on Cybertron?" he responded. Surprisingly there was respect in his voice.

"It was destroyed in the war." I said.

"What? Cybertron was destroyed?" Starscream gasped. I could hear the pain in it.

"Sadly yes," Ratchet said. We introduced ourselves and the whole time Starscream kept staring at me like he was trying to figure something out.

"You said something about a family. Who were they?" Raf asked.

"Were they decepticons too?" Miko asked.

"Miko!" Bulk warned.

"I don't understand what the femme is talking about but my parents were Redstreak and Sparkplug. I remember something about a sibling too." he explained. That's when it hit me: my parents' names were Redstreak and Sparkplug!

"Who was your sibling?" I asked with my voice giving away my suspicion.

"I don't know. But she was much younger than I. She was born while I was at my last year of the Academy. That's all I remember of her." Starscream said. My fists clenched and my dental plates grinded together.

"Optimus don't tell me that-" I began.

"You are Starscreams sister." Optimus finished my sentence.

"No," I murmured.

"Silv's-" Jazz started.

"No!" I yelled then transformed and drove out of the base. That must've been childish of me but I didn't care. Starscream is _not_ my brother!

"**Silverspark, where are you going?"** Jazz asked through our sparkbond.

"**Anywhere away from **_**him**_**!"** I answered coldly.

"**Running from your problems won't solve them."** I stopped suddenly, leaving skid marks behind, and decided he was right.

"**Give me an hour or so to be alone please. I just need to think."**

"**Alright, be careful." **I sighed and drove off to the cliff that had Cliffjumper's memorial.

* * *

><p>Okay so I seriously suck at making Cybertronian names so if you have a better idea for their parents' names then please tell me!<p> 


	8. Back at the Base

When the sun began to set I decided I should probably return to the base. I turned around and drove down the road quickly in the direction of our hidden base. Once inside I transformed and noticed that everyone was still there. The children were in a conversation with Starscream which still made me feel uneasy. When I transformed everyone turned their heads towards me.

"I think it's time to solve this problem." Optimus said.

"How long have you known this, Optimus?" I asked straight-out.

"I've known the whole time." He admitted. Anger started to well up in me.

"You've known this and you never bothered to tell me?"

"I didn't want to tell you because of the attack."

"What attack?" Starscream asked. I walked up to him.

"You know what the only memory of our parents I have is? The one where you and Megatron killed them and attacked me when I was only a sparkling!" I growled. Then I pointed to my scar and said, "You're the one who did this to me." Then I walked away from him before I couldn't control myself and kill him. Starscream looked shocked. He looked at Optimus as if he was pleading that it wasn't true.

"I didn't!" he denied.

"Don't lie decepticreep!"

"Silverspark I don't know much about having a brother, but I don't think this is how you treat them." Bulk said. I shot him a glare that made him quiet.

"Silver I don't remember much so I don't know why I did that. But did you say our parents are dead?" Starscream asked. I could hear the pain behind his voice like he actually cared.

"Yeah, back on Cybertron Megatron killed them. I'm not sure if you also helped kill them but that's when you attacked me." I said. The children looked uncomfortable. Starscream looked guilty. "My question is why you became a decepticon."

"What's a decepticon?" he asked. I groaned slightly.

"Ratchet is his memory chip repairable? This amnesia thing is really starting to get on my nerves."

"Yes, I should be able to have it fixed in a few days." Ratchet responded.

"I think it's time that the children go home." Arcee said as she motioned to the yawning humans. That's also code for: it's time for recharge. While Arcee, Bee, and Bulk took the humans home the rest of us were about to go to our rooms for a well-deserved recharge. Optimus stopped Starscream and me.

"Starscream is sleeping in your room for now. Since you and Jazz are sparkmates Silverspark can sleep with Jazz." Optimus said. I nodded and Starscream looked at me confused.

"You have a sparkmate?" he asked. I only nodded again and followed Jazz to his room.

* * *

><p>Poor Starscream...muah hahaha! Reviews are welcomed!<p> 


	9. Surprise Surprise

Days have passed. Bulkhead's problem had solved and Ratchet turned back to normal. Starscream and I actually seem to have more in common than we thought. Optimus seemed pleased at our new relationship. Finally Ratchet announced that Starscream's memory chip was repaired and was ready to be placed back in his head. I was sitting next to 'Screamer on the floor and he turned to me like he was worried. I waved him off so he walked to the med bay with Ratchet who refused to let me in while he performed surgery. Jazz walked up and gave me a hand up. We heard shots coming from the med bay and we ran in to see Starscream attacking. My optics widened in hurt and confusion.

"Starscream what are you doing?" I gasped. He turned and shot at me too. I got hit in the gut and he flew out of the base. Ratchet and Jazz ignored him and helped me to the medical berth. Ratchet scanned me as I tried to figure out what got into 'Screamer. "Why did he do that?"

"Megatron must've wiped some of his memories back on Cybertron to make sure he didn't know his own family. That much is evident." Ratchet explained. "When he attacked you he must've realized something familiar about you and couldn't bring himself to kill you; he only settled with leaving you with a severe injury." When he finished scanning he seemed to have found something surprising. He turned to Jazz and had him get Optimus.

"Ratch what's wrong?" I asked. Jazz walked back in with Optimus.

"Optimus I have news that may or may not be good." Ratchet said. Scrap, don't tell me the shot's going to kill me or affected my T-cog. Jazz tensed up.

"What is it, old friend?" Optimus asked. Ratchet put a hand on my shoulder.

"It seems that Silverspark is sparked." My optics widened and Jazz looked equally surprised.

"I'm what?" I asked. The last time I was sparked a decepticon killed the sparkling. Optimus gave me a look that was hard to read. Ratchet left with Optimus to talk alone leaving Jazz and I. I could tell that he was shaken. We've fought thousands of decepticons without a fear (except when it came to Starscream) and now we are scared to think about being parents. I stood from the berth and walked up to him. "It's going to be okay. Right?"

"Of course," he said. We walked out of the med bay and saw that Optimus and Ratchet were talking down the hall. Outside everyone turned towards us and Miko got excited.

"I can't believe there will be a baby autobot here soon!" she squealed.

"It's called a sparkling and how did you find out?" I asked. Jack and Raf pointed accusingly towards Miko.

"She overheard them!" Raf said. Miko shrugged and started to blast me with questions. Arcee stepped in and said that it was time for the humans to go home. I nodded at her as a thank you and the guardians transformed and drove away with the angry human inside.

* * *

><p>My awesome friend helped me write this after I read it to her! She doesn't have an account so I couldn't say go check out her stories hehe. So if you have any comments for her I'll happily pass along the message!<p> 


	10. Sierra

I was sent on a scouting mission alone. Ever since we found out about me being sparked that's all they're letting me do. I noticed I was being followed by decepticons so I hid in a local parking lot. I deactivated my holoform and stayed still until they left. I was about to leave when a human girl noticed me and walked up. My holoform wasn't activated so she seemed to assume that the owner wasn't around. She walked around me like she was examining me. She actually sat on me and was about to drive off.

"Someday I will have a motorcycle. But for now, let's have a little fun." She said. Scrap it looks as though she's going to take me for a ride. I wanted to tell her to get off but I didn't want to blow cover. She started me and drove off. Great, now I'm getting stolen. I knew I couldn't comm. anyone or she'll hear me.

"**Jazz I have a severe problem."** I used my sparkbond to say to Jazz.

"**Why? What's wrong?"** he responded.

"**I saw decepticons and parked in a parking lot and some random human decided to sit on me and take me for a joy ride." **I heard him growl. He told me to not give myself away and that help would be there in a while. He said Jack and Arcee were going to help me. After a while Jack drove up next to the human girl when we were stopped at a light.

"Sierra? What are you doing on my cousin's motorcycle?" Jack asked with surprise. Ah so this is the Sierra that Jack's been crushing on. The girl tensed up.

"Err I don't know what you're talking about!" Sierra said.

"I know you're lying. Bring it back."

"Oh come on, Jack. What's wrong with a little fun?" her voice sounded like she was flirting. She's using Jack's feelings against him! Surprisingly Jack shook his head.

"You're lucky I won't call the police. Bring the motorcycle back."

"Let's have a race then. If I win, I get to keep the bike. If you win, I'll return the bike." I held back a growl. Jack got out his phone.

"Give it back now or I call the police." He warned.

"Fine, you're a crappy racer anyways." She said coldly. That really seemed to hurt Jack. We finally made it back to the store that she saw me at. The decepticon that I saw earlier was back. Arcee and Jack noticed so Jack took Sierra inside to look for his "cousin." When we saw that the coast was clear we transformed along with the 'con.

"Arcee we can't let anyone see us!" I exclaimed; realizing that we were in a busy part of town. She sighed and agreed and we transformed back into alt mode and drove away with our holoforms activated. The decepticon transformed as well and followed us. I could tell Arcee was calling Jack explaining what happened. I requested an emergency ground bridge once we were outside the city. The ground bridge closed as soon as we made it through. I transformed and sighed. "That was way too close." Arcee transformed as well and agreed. Arcee then remembered Jack was still there so she transformed and drove out of the base to get him. I turned around to see Mrs. Darby and Ratchet arguing and Raf was on a stretcher. I crossed my arms and listened to what was going on. Apparently Raf had been attacked but was better now. Mrs. Darby wanted to take him home so his family could know what happened. She then turned and pointed to me.

"And you!" she roared. Her voice would've sent Megatron running for his money.

"What?" I asked. Everyone was facing us right now. Jazz didn't seem to like where this was heading.

"You're pregnant or sparked or whatever you call it and you're still fighting! Don't you think that's dangerous for your sparkling?" she accused. I kneeled down so I was closer to her.

"I fight so I won't have to worry about him or her growing up in a war like I did. And yes I know the dangers of losing a sparkling. I've already lost one; but that was after we fled from Cybertron." I growled back. Everyone except Jazz seemed shocked. They didn't know that I had lost a sparkling after the fall of Cybertron. I stood up and let nurse Darby fight with Ratchet some more until she tried to force Jack and Miko to leave with her. They refused so she only took Raf. A few minutes' later signs of a tornado hitting Jasper reached us and Bee rushed to go save Raf and Mrs. Darby. I may be sparked, but I'm not vulnerable. She can be sure of that.

* * *

><p>I already know what to name the little sparkling thanks to my friend :) Reviews are always welcome!<p> 


	11. Megatron and Unicron

I am, yet again, left alone at the base with Ratchet while the others go on a mission. This one, however, is more dangerous than we originally thought. Unicron himself is attacking Optimus and the others are there fighting alongside him. I sat in my room reading a datapad when Jazz came in and said Optimus needs everyone. Once we were in the main hanger I could hear the others arguing. I turned to Jazz confused.

"What's everyone yelling about?" I asked.

"Megatron's wantin' to join us an' defeat Unicron." Jazz answered.

"Is it the only way to ensure that we can get rid of Unicron?" I asked.

"Ya," he answered. I just sat back and listened to the conversation. Finally everyone agreed that we needed Megatron. They left to get him but Jazz stayed behind with Ratch, the humans, and I. The humans hid somewhere and I stood far from the ground bridge as the others walked in with Megatron. He looked at me like he was pleased to see me.

"Silverspark; the first time I saw you, your parents were screaming for mercy." He said. I clenched my fists and stepped forward to slap him but Jazz held me back.

"He ain't worth it, Silv's." Jazz said.

"You're just like your brother; gets very angry very fast." Megatron said. I looked at him startled.

"How did you know that Starscream's my brother?" I asked. I ignored the looks from the others.

"When he came to me he was angry that he wasn't accepted into the army after finishing the Academy. So I had Soundwave mess with his memory a little bit." My optics narrowed.

"You're the reason Starscream attacked me and didn't recognize me." I growled.

"Yes, but how did you find out? Did Prime finally tell you?"

"That's none of your business. Just help us and get out." I crossed my servos and finally noticed the looks the others were giving us. I walked out of the room while more things were said. As I walked by Miko ran from her hiding spot and the other humans followed her. I wanted to stop them but I wasn't fast enough. I shook my head and walked into my room. Jazz apparently followed me because when I turned around he was standing there.

"Ya wanna talk 'bout it?" he asked.

"After all these years, it was Megatron who made Starscream like that." I said as I sat down.

"Ah know it's hard but it'll get better. Once Unicron is gone Megatron ain't going to stay." He sat down next to me. "Are ya going to come with us?"

"If Optimus allows it," I responded.

"Ya know he's gonna let ya! Yer one of our strongest soldiers and nothin's gonna stop ya unless ya don't wanna go."

"You're right; I know I'm sparked but I can still kick aft." He chuckled slightly and we returned to the main hanger to see that the ground bridge was open.

"Finally, we thought you weren't coming for a minute." Bulk said. We all walked through the ground bridge and ended up in a large corridor. We walked down a long pathway that led to Unicron's spark chamber. I hung back a little and noticed them talking and Arcee prepared her guns. I prepared mine as well and kept my optics opened for anything suspicious. Suddenly a huge swarm of these bug things flew towards us. We shot at them but they also had guns. I had to inch back a little every time another got near me. Eventually I was at the edge of the platform and one of the creatures was coming straight at me. I turned to look down and saw another pathway a ways below me. I smiled and knew that I'd be fine if I did jump. I waited 'til the last second then jumped off backwards. I heard Jazz yell my name I made it so I'd land on my back and shot at the bot above me. I did a backflip and landed gracefully on the platform below.

"Guys a little help?" I called. I saw everyone look down and Jazz sighed. Someone leaned down and offered me a hand up. I jumped as high as I could and held onto it while whoever it was pulled me up. Once with the others I realized the person who saved me was Megatron. I nodded a quick thanks and we continued on. Megatron and Optimus entered the spark chamber and the rest of us fought the remaining antibodies until they stopped. We entered the spark chamber to see Optimus about to go through a ground bridge and Megatron shot at us as they fled. Back at the base we told Ratchet what happened and he figured out that Optimus turned back into his pre-prime state and thinks he is Orion Pax. We're without a leader and Optimus is with the decepticons thinking he's Megatron's friend once again. Scrap.

* * *

><p>Review please! :)<p> 


	12. Orion Pax

**The Nemesis, normal POV**

Orion overheard Megatron talking to Knockout about an energon signal. Orion wanted to prove to Megatron that he could do more than stay in that room cracking this insane code. He walked up to where the two were talking.

"Lord Megatron I volunteer to retrieve the energon." Orion said. The two decepticons turned to him a little surprised but Megatron nodded.

"Very well; Knockout, take Orion to the ground bridge." Megatron said.

"As you wish, Lord Megatron." Knockout said. Orion followed Knockout and went through the ground bridge alone. When he exited he was in a field; with an autobot femme staring at him.

**Silverspark's POV**

We found a small energon signal the next day and I went off alone to search for it before anyone could stop me. I walked around looking for the faint signal of energon. I knew Jazz is probably worrying about me since I'm alone. When I saw a ground bridge open I assumed it was one of them trying to help or take me back. To my surprise Optimus walked through.

"Optimu-I mean Orion?" I said; remembering that he thought he was Orion.

"Autobot," he said coldly. My optics widened slightly.

"Orion it's me, Silverspark!"

"I've never heard of you in records."

"I was born during the war. I don't think there was a record." He nodded slightly.

"Orion we need you back!" I pleaded. He looked slightly angry at this.

"Why? So you can use my knowledge against the decepticons? I refuse to help warlord Ratchet." He growled. His guns activated and I took a half-step away from him.

"Warlord Ratchet?" I asked. He aimed a gun at me and I felt an energon tear run down my faceplate.

"He's the one responsible for the fall of Cybertron; along with the other autobots. Like you." I heard his guns start to whirr.

"Please, Orion! I didn't know you before you were a Prime because I'm too young. But if there's one thing I've learned from knowing you, it's that no matter who you are, be it Optimus Prime or Orion Pax, that you'd never hurt a femme that's sparked!" I begged. He looked startled. His guns turned back into his arms.

"You're sparked?" he asked. I nodded. Orion put a digit to his head and said something. Then another ground bridge opened and out walked Megatron. My optics widened in fear and I backed up. "Megatron this femme is sparked. We shouldn't let the sparkling fall into the hands of the autobots." Megatron looked at me and realized who I was.

"Interesting; I agree with you Orion." Megatron said. He walked up and grabbed my servo. I tried to pull away and growled.

"Let me go or I'll rip out your spark!" I said. Orion seemed surprised at my reaction. Then I saw Knockout walk through the ground bridge holding a needle. He came up and injected it into me. Then everything went black.


	13. The Nemesis

I slowly onlined my optics and realized I was in the decepticon med bay. I tried to move but I was strapped down. Knockout turned and smirked.

"Ah, so you finally woke up." He said. Megatron came in.

"Silverspark I know of your sparkling now. Tell us where the autobot base is located and you may go free unharmed." Megatron said.

"I'll never tell you anything decepticreep!" I spat. I expected him to yell or hit me but he didn't.

"Very well, you will stay here then. If you say a word to Orion about who he really is I'll have Knockout extract the sparkling from you. And trust me, neither of you would live." My optics widened slightly. They unstrapped me and Megatron held my hands tight behind my back.

"That'd be an interesting procedure. I won't hesitate to do it if need be, Lord Megatron." Knockout said. My optics narrowed at the mech.

"Hey Knockout come here." I said. He walked up and I leapt, Megatron still holding me in place, and kicked Knockout under the chin which sent him flying. "If you touch me or my sparkling ever I will kill you!" Megatron chuckled as Knockout stood up.

"Scrap that femme has some kick." Knockout muttered as Megatron forced me forward. We walked through the halls of the Nemesis until we came to a room with a computer. When the doors opened Megatron pushed me inside, causing me to fall.

"She's under your supervision for now, Orion." Megatron said then left. I looked up to see Orion offering a hand to help me up. I stood up and looked up at him.

"Are you okay, uh…" he began but forgot my name which brought a small laugh out of me.

"Silverspark." I said. "And yeah I guess." He gave me a strange look but returned to his work. I walked over to a wall and sat down, leaning my back against it. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I placed my chin on my knees and sighed slightly.

"So who is he?" Orion asked. I turned my head to him.

"Who?" I asked.

"The father of the sparkling?"

"An autobot back at our base. I'm not saying who just in case Megatron or one of the others hear." He nodded slightly as he worked. Then my optics widened. "Scrap!" I gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked as he turned to me.

"My sparkmate! He's probably scared to death knowing that I was kidnapped by decepticons!" my spark ached at the thought of him worrying about me. Orion had an expression filled with pity.

"I'm sorry; all of this is my fault." He sounded guilty. I sighed.

"No, it's not. It's my fault for not listening to Ratch when he said I shouldn't go on the mission." Optimus seemed to flinch at the mention of Ratchet. That's when I realized he was against Ratchet right now because of Megatron. I felt Jazz's worry and anger from his end of the sparkbond. Energon tears started to form in my optics which Orion noticed.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he walked up towards me.

"Did you know that sparkmates can feel what the other is feeling?" I asked as the tears rolled down my faceplate. "I found out I had a brother and I lost him recently due to the fact that his memories had been tampered with and now I'm separated from Jazz!" I didn't care that I said his name. The pain in my spark was heavy and I couldn't see through the tears.

"Who's your brother?" Orion asked. Great, now I'm going to have to explain what happened to him.

"You might not have heard of him. His name's Starscream. Believe it or not he was once the second-in-command for the decepticons." I wiped my optics.

"Starscream? Megatron said he died." My optics widened.

"W-what? How?"

"I think Megatron said it was the autobots." I shook my head angrily.

"No! We wouldn't do that now knowing that he's my brother! We saved his life for Primus' sake!" I told him the story of what happened to Starscream, excluding the parts about Optimus. Orion listened carefully until I was finished.

"I don't know what happened to your brother, but I hope everything gets better." He said then walked back to the computer he had been working at. I was pretty much hiding in the corner so when Starscream came in with a bundle of energon he didn't see me. I watched the scene closely then decided to confront my brother. I stood up slowly and faced him.

"Starscream," I said. They both turned to me and he aimed his missiles at me.

"You!" he half-growled half-gasped.

"Please, don't shoot! You don't have all of your memories! Megatron's to blame for that."

"I know who you are. You're a piece of scrap autobot who I attacked when you were just a sparkling. Boo hoo everyone knows that story." He mocked.

"'Screamer Orion's not the only one with memories missing. You're my older brother." I said. I'm surprised that I've been able to keep my voice calm. He gave me a weird look.

"You are one messed up 'bot. You really expect me to believe it?"

"If it weren't true then why aren't I attacking you now? You don't even remember getting struck by lightning and being rescued by the autobots, do you?"

"I remember the lightning and waking up at the base. That's it." I sighed, realizing he's never going to remember. I nearly fell over being lightheaded from lack of energon and I realized how weak I was. Orion and Starscream both grabbed me before I fell. "What's wrong with you, femme?"

"I have a feeling that I'm low on energon." I said. Starscream looked confused.

"It shouldn't affect you that suddenly." Starscream noted. Orion shook his head.

"Starscream, she's sparked." Orion said. I was about to say something when vehicons entered and started to yell at Starscream.

"Hold your fire." Orion said but Starscream gasped, transformed, and flew away.

"Starscream!" I called after him but he didn't come back. The vehicons told us to stay here and chased after Starscream. Orion looked surprised. "What's wrong?"

"He called me Optimus Prime. How do I remind him of a Prime?" Orion said. I didn't answer in fear of Megatron. Orion then remembered I was low on energon. He walked outside while I leaned against the wall to keep from falling. He came back in with a cube of energon and handed it to me. I took it and sipped it slowly. Once done I felt better. "Can't sparkmates talk to each other through their bond?"

"Yes but it's hard from a distance and Megatron won't allow me to contact anyone." I answered. Orion shook his head.

"Get some recharge. I'll talk to Megatron later." I nodded and curled up into a ball in the corner of the room and fell into recharge.

* * *

><p>Wow I just realized how long this chapter is...hope you liked it! Next chapter is going to be in Jazz's POV.<p> 


	14. Return Home

**Autobot base, Jazz's POV**

I punched the wall in frustration. Silverspark was kidnapped by decepticons! It's bad enough that we don't have Optimus, now her too? The sound of the punch startled everyone at the base. Arcee put a hand on my shoulder.

"Jazz we all miss them but punching walls isn't going to help us." She said.

"What if they kill her? What if they found out she's sparked and kill the sparkling?" I growled. The humans looked at my sympathetically. They seemed slightly afraid. Probably because I'm pissed off. I sighed and rubbed my optics.

"**Jazz, please tell me you hear me."** I heard Silverspark say through our sparkbond. She sounded scared and distant.

"**Silverspark, thank Primus yer okay!"** I responded.

"**Optimus is here too. He got Megatron to let me return to the autobot base." **I smiled as she gave me her coordinates. I ran up to Ratchet and told him the news. He plugged in the coordinates and had Bee stay behind just in case we needed a doc. We opened the ground bridge and drove through. We were in what the humans called the Badlands. I transformed and looked around until I saw another ground bridge open on a cliff above us. Out came Megatron, Orion, and Silverspark. Megatron said something to Orion and Orion walked away. Megatron looked down at us.

"So nice of you to show up," he said then pushed Silverspark to the ground. I wanted to go up and shoot him but Ratchet held me back. Megatron grabbed her head and pulled it back hard. Silv's winced in pain but said nothing. I knew if I shot at him I'd risk shooting her. I saw Megatron's sword and my optics widened as he stabbed Silverspark.

"No!" I gasped. I heard the roar of a jet engine and saw Starscream transform and land in front of Megatron. He helped Silver up but she was unconscious. He laid her back down and aimed his missiles at Megatron.

"This is for brainwashing me." He growled then shot Megatron. "This is for all those years of torture." Another shot. "This is for killing my family and making me attack my little sister." Another shot. "Finally, this is for trying to kill her today." Then took one last shot at Megatron who stumbled back. I stared completely stunned at what Starscream did. Megatron was about to attack Starscream but Orion stopped him. Starscream lifted up Silverspark and slid down the side of the hill thing. He handed her to Ratchet then transformed and flew away before we could say a word of thanks. Megatron started to beat Orion but Orion was able to flee.

"Bee we need a ground bridge now!" I commed Bee; a few seconds later the ground bridge opened and we ran through with Orion right behind us. I smiled knowing that we had our leader back. Ratchet took her to the med bay immediately to try and save her and the sparkling. I was about to follow but Orion held me back.

"I think you should let him help her alone." He said.

"Ah know…" I said as I looked in the direction that they went.

"What's your name?" I turned to him.

"Jazz, Ah'm Silv's sparkmate." He nodded. Ratchet came out quickly.

"Jazz I know it's early but to save both their lives I'm going to have to perform a C section and get the sparkling out." He said. I nodded slowly. Looks like it's time to meet the new member of the autobots. Ratchet ran back in the med bay to help Silverspark and the sparkling.

* * *

><p>Next chapter you get to find out the name of the sparkling! :)<p> 


	15. Meet the Sparkling

**Silverspark's POV**

Finally I was able to get out of stasis lock. I onlined my optics and saw I was back at the autobot base. I sat up slowly and groaned as I felt the pain in my side. I looked around the room and heard someone arguing outside the door.

"No, Miko! You can't see the sparkling until Silverspark wakes up!" Ratchet growled. Sparkling? Scrap I missed the birth of my sparkling! I stood up and limped to the door and opened it. Ratchet and Miko both turned towards me. "Silverspark go back inside!"

"Where's my sparkling?" I asked.

"Jazz will bring her in a minute." Ratchet said. Her; it's a femme! I followed orders and went back to the berth and sat down as I waited for Jazz. When he came in I noticed something sleeping in his servos. He sat down next to me.

"Ya woke up." He said as he smiled.

"Yeah, how long have I been out?" I asked.

"A few days; long enough for Jack to go to Cybertron and get Optimus' memories back." My optics widened.

"I missed not only our sparkling being born, but getting our leader back as well?" Jazz laughed quietly. He handed our daughter to me. She was a grayish color with smooth features. Her light blue eyes opened as I held her. She snuggled herself closer to my chestplate. "Did you name her yet?"

"Of course not! Ya think Ah would name her without ya?" he put a servo across my shoulders. "But I do have an idea."

"Hm?"

"How do ya feel 'bout the name Techna?" I looked into his optics.

"I love it." And kissed him gently. "So Miko's giving Ratch a hard time?" Jazz chuckled.

"Yeah he refused to let her near Techna before ya woke up." I stood up and walked with Jazz into the main hanger with Techna in my arms. Miko ran up excitedly.

"Can I see her now? What's her name?" she asked. Jazz put his hand down and Miko climbed on. He put her back on the balcony with the other humans. She crossed her arms showing she expected him to show her. I walked over to them and they saw Techna. There was a chorus of "aws".

"What did you name her?" Jack asked.

"Techna," Jazz said. Optimus walked up and I knew that a Prime usually blessed a sparkling after birth. I handed her to him. He spoke the ancient words as I leaned against Jazz. While he was talking Miko kept asking what he was doing until I gave her a glare that silenced her.

"Silverspark how did you do that? It'd be very useful." Ratchet said. Miko glared at him. Finally Optimus handed her back to me. He didn't say who her future sparkmate would be so they might not be born yet. Miko started to question us again but Jack and Raf finally silenced her.

"Don't push yerself too hard, Silv's. Ratch said yer not that strong right now." Jazz said. I nodded understanding what he meant. Techna fell into recharge again and I decided to take her to our berth.

* * *

><p>So my friend came up with the name! (yes the same one who helped me write one of my chapters)<p> 


	16. Sierra Returns

I _needed_ to get out of the base. Having a sparkling is a lot of work and the humans keep asking questions about her. Now I know why Ratch can't stand Miko. Jazz agreed to watch over Techna while I went on patrol for the first time in a week. I drove through the quiet town. The sun was just beginning to rise and I knew that there'd be more humans out soon. I passed a house and heard arguing then a scream. I stopped and parked at the side of the road; interested in what was going on. Suddenly the femme Sierra ran out of the house crying. She sat on the curb crying. My sensors showed that she had been hurt. She looked up to see me then turned away.

"Why do I mess everything up?" she whispered to herself. My attention turned from her when I heard revving of engines. I saw down the road two vehicons in alt mode.

"Scrap" I muttered. They drove at a high speed towards the human and I. The femme looked up in horror as they drove nearer and guns emerged from them. That's it, time to save the human. My own engines roared to life and I drove up near the girl. "Hop on!" I demanded. She looked at me terrified but got on. I drove off away from the cons. She gripped on tight and tried not to scream. In a way this was enjoyable. Ugh, I'm turning into my brother. Finally we were outside of town and the cons transformed. THAT'S when Sierra screamed. "Get off kid." I said and she followed orders. I transformed and shot at the cons. I commed Optimus for back up and continued to fight. "Hey cons, don't you ever take a break?" when the ground bridge opened no one stepped through. Momentarily I was confused but I transformed and drove through with the girl before the cons could get us. I sighed when we ended up in the base. She got off and looked around in awe. I transformed but didn't see anyone around. "Hey anybot here?" I called out. Jazz came out from the hallway I sighed in relief that it wasn't Optimus or worse, Ratchet. I noticed Techna wasn't with him.

"Ah'm sorry help didn't come. Ah was the only one here and Ah had to stay with Techna." He apologized. He obviously didn't see the human.

"It's okay I was able to make it back. Where is Techna?" I asked.

"She's finally in recharge. That girl is more stubborn than-" but he was cut off.

"Hello-o-o! Is anyone going to explain all of this to me?" Sierra demanded. Jazz looked down at her in surprise.

"Uh Silv's, who's this?" he asked.

"Decepticons attacked us. I had to take her with me." I said. Sierra crossed her arms.

"I have a name you know. I'm-" she said.

"Sierra, I know. You were that girl who took me for a joy ride not too long ago." I stated. She looked at me surprised.

"If you were the motorcycle, then why did Jack say you belonged to his cousin?" I kneeled down so I could be closer. I lowered my voice slightly.

"Because Jack knows of us; only a very few humans have ever seen us. Literally four that are friendly. You, I'm not sure if we can trust you or not. Jack and the others will help us decide that." I stood up after I said this. She opened her mouth to say more but Arcee, Bulk, and Bee drove in with their charges. I sighed and knew I had a lot more explaining to do. The humans got out, or in Jack's case off, of their guardians so they could transform. Sierra stared at them in surprise.

"Jack? Your bike is a robot?" she exclaimed; I facepalmed.

"Scrap." I muttered. The humans walked up to Sierra in surprise. I explained what happened and they understood.

"So exactly what are you?" Sierra asked me.

"We'll explain once Ratchet and Optimus Prime return." Arcee said. I walked into Jazz and I's room to check on Techna. She had woken up and was slightly whimpering. I gently picked her up and walked out of the room. I held her close to my chassis as I walked into the main hanger. Miko immediately got excited.

"Awesome! Hey Sierra looks like you get to meet Techna!" she exclaimed. Sierra scoffed.

"What?" She asked. My optics narrowed at her.

"She's my sparkling." I stated. Then looked at Jazz, "Actually _our _sparkling." He smiled at me then Sierra just looked at us in confusion.

"What the heck is a sparkling?" she asked.

"A baby autobot!" Miko exclaimed. For once Miko is actually being useful. Sierra's eyes widened slightly and looked at me.

"M-may I see her?" she asked. I held back a laugh at her nervousness. I walked up to the balcony they were on and moved my right servo slightly so they could see the little gray sparkling. Sierra let out an "aw" and walked closer. Techna got scared and turned so her face was buried in my chassis. Miko laughed and there was a message coming from Optimus.

"_We're requesting an immediate ground bridge."_ He said. Bee walked up and plugged in his coordinates then opened the ground bridge. When they came through they automatically noticed the new human. I knew I was in a load of scrap…

* * *

><p>hehe cliffhanger. OMG I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!<p> 


	17. Guardian

Optimus gave the girl a worried look then gave me a serious look. Ratchet groaned and mumbled something. Optimus motioned to me to follow him. I handed Techna to Jazz and went to go with Optimus. He shook his head and pointed at Sierra.

"She needs to come with us." He said. I offered her a hand which she climbed onto. I silently followed Optimus into the hall. Sierra looked nervous. She looked up at me with worried eyes.

"He won't hurt me will he?" she asked. I looked at Optimus then back at her.

"Of course not; we protect humans, not hurt them." I answered. He smiled and nodded in confirmation. "Optimus this wasn't my fault. Cons attacked and-" but he cut me off by raising his hand.

"I'm not angry, but this is dangerous for the girl." He said. Her eyes widened at him.

"How so?" she asked.

"Those weren't the only decepticons after us and any humans that are assumed to be our allies." Optimus explained. She just gave him a confused look.

"We haven't told her much yet." I said. The girl nodded so Optimus began to explain everything. I stood there waiting for him to finish when I heard a crash.

"Bulkhead I needed that!" I heard Ratchet yell. I held back a laugh as I heard Bulk mumble an apology.

"Quite a team you got here." Sierra mumbled. Optimus shook his head at her; knowing that she was using a lot of sarcasm.

"We're more than that; we're a family." I said. Optimus sighed and rubbed his optics.

"She needs a guardian and you and Jazz have a sparkling-" he started but I cut him off.

"I'll do it. I got us into this mess I'll be the kid's guardian." I stated. Optimus and Sierra looked at me surprised. It's my fault she's here so why not? Scrap this is gonna be a pain in the aft. I'm gonna have to look after a sparkling and a human! I didn't let my frustration show on my faceplate however so Optimus simply nodded. I set Sierra on the ground so she could go back to the others. I had to get some rest. I was EXHAUSTED! Back in my room I saw a note on the desk.

"_Hey meet me at the rooftop when you're done talking to OP._

_-Jazz"_

I smiled at the note and left the room to find him.

* * *

><p>Hehe flufffffffff comming up! :D<p>

Comment my little readers!


	18. You'll Be In My Heart

I finally made it to the top and was amazed at what I saw. The sky was pink and orange from the sunset and it cast long shadows. Humans might think the shadows are "scary" but to me it just makes it even more amazing. I don't see Jazz anywhere so I started to walk around, looking for him. I was taken by surprise when servos wrapped around me from behind.

"Like it?" Jazz whispered in my hearing receptors. I smiled and turned to look at him.

"It's beautiful." I admitted. He grinned and kissed me gently on my helm.

"Ah hear yer Sierra's guardian." He said. I tore my optics away from his.

"Yeah…" I mumbled. "I'm just scared I won't be able to take care of Techna because of this." He pulled me into a hug which I returned. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"It'll be fine. It always is, ya know?" he said. I nodded and buried my face into his neck. Suddenly soft music surrounds me. I remember this song from a movie Raf wanted to watch. Tarzan I believe was the movie.

_Come stop your crying _

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand _

_Hold it tight _

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry _

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry _

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more _

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always _

_Why can't they understand_

_The way we feel_

_They just don't trust_

_What they can't explain_

_I know we're different but,_

_Deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all _

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more _

_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know_

_We need each other,_

_To have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together _

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more _

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart, always_

_Always_

We hadn't said anything through the whole song. (**A/N: song is You'll Be In My Heart from Tarzan) **We eventually separated to sit near the cliff. I was about to say something when Jazz noticed something.

"AWWW ROBOT LOVE!" Sierra's voice rang. I facepalmed and thought to myself, _Way to ruin the moment! _Jazz noticed my embarrassment and chuckled. I sighed and turned to face her.

"Was there something you needed?" I said, trying to hide my irritation from my new charge. She looked uncomfortable.

"I have to go home now or…" she trailed off and looked somewhat scared. I faced Jazz.

"I gotta go," I said apologetically. He shrugged.

"Hey, you got a job to do." He said with a reassuring smile. I stood and walked up to Sierra then transformed. She got on and I drove off towards Jasper. We got into her garage and I knew she didn't have any idea how to explain the motorcycle.

"Just say you saved up your money." I whispered. She nodded slightly as she walked inside. I noticed uneasiness about her. I decided to recharge, since there was nothing else really to do.

* * *

><p>I love Tarzan and I was listening to this song in class while making my *cough*awesome*cough* mask. I started to think about how many cute couples this would work for hehe.<p> 


	19. Hidden Troubles

The first thing I heard was a man's voice yelling. I checked my surroundings and saw Sierra and a man walk into the garage. Sierra looked quite frightened. The man pointed to me angrily.

"What is a piece of junk doing in here?" he growled. He's clearly what the humans call drunk. She stammered something about saving up her money to get this. He walked up and shoved me over. I stifled a growl as he continued to yell. "You don't buy things without my permission! This will be your warning…" he growled the last part and left. She came up and gently set me back on my wheels.

"Wow, if we were on Cybertron he'd be punished for treating you that way…" I mumbled quietly. She stared at the ground.

"Child abuse is illegal here too, but he's never been caught." She whispered sadly. I growled slightly which surprised her.

"Come with me, I know who can help." I stated. "Agent Fowler can easily arrest him."

"But…"

"Sierra, I'm your guardian. It's now my business if anyone hurts you." I said sternly. She hesitated but got on. I drove off to where I knew she would be safe. I parked in front of the house and revved my engines. The garage opened and I saw Jack come out looking confused. Arcee transformed as we walked in. Jack noticed that Sierra was slightly trembling.

"What's wrong?" he asked. When we were all inside, I transformed and sat next to Arcee. Sierra began to tell us about how her father would beat her sometimes when he was drunk and her mother was helpless to save her. Anger burned in my spark and Jazz sent me feelings of love and comfort which calmed me slightly. Jack looked up at me. "Why did you bring her here?"

"Because she needed to stay somewhere other than that deathtrap and I don't think Miko's place would be a good idea. Plus, your mother already knows of the autobots. Just this one night so I can contact Fowler about the problem?" I asked. Sierra turned to Jack.

"Please, you guys are pretty much the only ones who understand." She said. Her eyes were pleading with him. He sighed and told us to wait here while he went to get his mom. Sierra looked frightened and looked at me with sad eyes.

"He won't find me here, will he?" she asked nervously.

"If he does, he's in a load of scrap." Arcee muttered. I nodded in agreement.

"I haven't been your guardian for a day and I'm already saving your aft." I joked. That brought a smile on her face.

"Welcome to my world." Arcee answered. We started to laugh as Jack and June walked in.

"Silverspark? Sierra? What are you two doing here?" June asked. Jack had told her apparently about my new charge.

"There's been a…problem." I stated. Jack told her about the situation. June got angry and agreed to allow Sierra to stay for the night. Arcee and I decided to return to base and report this to Optimus, who no doubt will be angered by this.


	20. MECH

A couple days and many arguments later, Sierra's dad was put behind bars. She seemed a lot less stressed after that whole mess was cleared up. She'd actually have fun with the other children so it was one less thing to worry about. Everything seemed to be normal for a few days until Bee came in with heartbreaking news: his T-cog had been stolen. We knew it had to be MECH but we didn't have a clue as to where their location was. The next morning I was trying hard not to growl at the thought as I drove Sierra to school. She got there early for cheerleading practice so we were the only ones out. Suddenly I felt an intense electrical shock and collapsed onto my side. Sierra barely moved in time to avoid being crushed. I unwillingly transformed in the street painfully. I groaned as the searing pain spread through me.

"Silverspark!" Sierra gasped. "Silverspark, please get up!" I turned my head to see MECH coming towards us. They grabbed her, but I fought back; I couldn't fail her.

"No! It's me you want, let the human girl go!" I begged. Fear was etched on her face and I could tell she was close to tears.

"Agreed, only if you do not fight back." One of the men said. I nodded and they released Sierra who ran up to my head.

"No, Silverspark! You can't go with them! You'll…die!" she whimpered. I looked into her teary eyes and sighed.

"I'll be fine. I'm the guardian, remember?" I stated calmly. She nodded at me. "Now run. Run as fast as you can to school. I don't care if you miss cheerleading or not but you have to get to Jack. Tell him _exactly_ what just happened. Got it?"

"But…"

"Sierra I'm serious! Go now!" I growled slightly. She nodded and ran as they dragged me away.

**Normal POV**

Sierra ran into the school. She checked the time and realized she was already 10 minutes late to homeroom. She ran into the class and saw Jack talking to a couple people in the corner. She hurried past everyone only to be stopped by her "friends".

"Sierra, why are you late?" Cassie asked. She ignored the girl and shoved right past and burst into tears as she reached Jack. The raven haired teen turned in surprise as Sierra hugged him. He could tell she was emotionally hurt. He held her at arm's length.

"Sierra, what's wrong?" he asked. Everyone stared at the two. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the classroom, ignoring the disapproval of the teacher.

"T-They have Silverspark!" she said finally.

"Who? The cons?" he asked. _Please don't let it be MECH!_ Jack thought to himself. Sierra shook her head.

"MECH has her!" she cried. A couple students stared as they walked by. Jack growled something.

"Come on, let's go to the base." He said; then dragged her outside. When Arcee saw them she automatically knew something was wrong. They got on her as Jack whispered, "We have to get to the base NOW." His calm but demanding tone startled the two. He sounded like…like a Prime! They managed to get to the base which raised questions amongst the bots.

"Arcee, why are the humans not at school?" Optimus asked. Arcee turned to Jack who looked at a still crying Sierra.

"MECH has Silverspark…" she whispered quietly. Only Jack, Arcee, and Optimus were able to hear her. Jazz walked into the room and noticed them.

"Woah, what's goin' on?" he asked. Sierra told them everything that happened. Jazz was holding Techna, which was lucky since he probably would've punched a wall with all his might. Techna, who sensed that something was amiss, stirred and started to cry slightly. Jazz tried to get her to calm down, but she was a smart femme and wouldn't cease. Ratchet would've yelled at her to shut up but he knew it was only a sparkling and that it missed its mother. Bee felt sparkbroken at the sound of her crying. Jazz ended up passing Techna over to Bee while everyone decided to go search for their missing comrade. Jazz drove the two remaining humans back to school and Ratchet went along just in case Silverspark would need a medic. That is, if they ever find her.

**?, Silverspark's POV**

I was in the corner of the room, paralyzed by one of their weapons. Silas walked up to me with an evil grin.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? An autobot to help us create our own Cybertronian." He said. I growled slightly.

"Like I would ever help you!" my voice was low and full of venom. He chuckled.

"I'm afraid you have no choice. We won't steal any of your parts unless you refuse to help. Or we could always just do this…" he snapped his fingers and an electrical current went through me. I tried not to cry out in pain as it felt like my internal organs were on fire. Finally it stopped and my head collapsed. "Willing now?" I growled at him but nodded slightly. His grin widened. "Good, now let's begin, shall we?"

**Several hours later**

Finally I was done creating their "Cybertronian" and I was given the chance to rest in a dungeon-like room away from their project. I knew it was late but I didn't feel safe enough to recharge. I then heard a laugh that sent chills down my spine. Then a voice rang and I knew who it had to belong to.

Starscream.

* * *

><p>I never liked how he helped MECH erg! Reviews are welcomed gladly! :)<p> 


	21. A Familiar Face

I listened closely to their conversation. Every second that past by made me even angrier. Starscream seemed to be having trouble convincing them that he's helpful. I could hear the impatience in both of Starscream and Silas's voices.

"We already have a Transformer for our use." Silas finally stated. Starscream chuckled.

"How is that not surprising? Which one is it?" Starscream said; humor filled his voice. I growled slightly and slammed my fist against the ground.

"We are uncertain of her designation. Although, we can tell by her insignia that she's what you say is an autobot." I slunk into the farthest, darkest corner of the room.

"Perhaps I can supply identification. May I ask how you were able to catch one of the autoscum?" I growled at that nickname.

"She was driving through town with her little human charge. She begged for us to have mercy on her precious human." That caused Starscream to laugh. He must think that it's Arcee, not his little sister. The door opened.

"Starscream you worthless scrapheap!" I growled as I stood and punched him straight in the face. Starscream and Silas looked slightly surprised. "Yeah, you find out I'm your sister and you go and help the people who are trying to destroy not only me, BUT YOUR WHOLE RACE!" I glared down at Silas. "You think you're smart don't you? Congratulations, you jerk, you created a fake transformer." One of the soldiers shot me and I collapsed to my knees as the electrical current seared through my body.

"Save your breath, autobot. Starscream, you apparently know her. Who is she?" Silas demanded.

"Silverspark," Starscream muttered then left the room. The others followed and closed the door once again. I stared at the door then slammed my fist against it.

"YOU'RE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER, STARSCREAM!" I shouted.

**Autobot base, Normal POV**

Jazz felt Silverspark's anger through their bond. Jazz growled indirectly and most of the others noticed. The humans looked at each other worriedly. Sierra walked up to the railing and looked up at Jazz with pity in her eyes.

"Jazz, I'm so sorry I couldn't save her!" she apologized. Jazz stared at her for a second then rubbed his optics.

"Yer not to blame; it's dat MECH Ah can't stand. Somethin's not right. Silverspark is gettin' madder by da second." Jazz stated.

"Can't you contact her through your bond?" Jack asked. Jazz shook his head sadly. Bee chirped sadly how they're now missing two fighters. Everyone looked solemnly at the two sad mechs; both heartbroken for very different reasons. Techna, who was sleeping in Jazz's, started to cry.

"Obviously Techna can sense something's wrong as well." Ratchet mumbled. Everyone watched as Jazz sadly left the room to take care of the crying femme.

* * *

><p>I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to do the next chapter, so if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them! :)<p> 


	22. Author's Note

So I'm not really sure how to write this next chapter so I'm trying something new. Does anyone want to take the chance to write my next chapter? Whoever (if anyone) agrees and writes it I will owe big time. I'd make sure you'd get all the credit for the whole chapter! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME!

Thanks for reading,

Jessica (Jazz-Transformers)


	23. Torture and a Surprise Visitor

Silverspark growled. Ever since MECH had taken her, she was in constant agony. Not to menton the fact that she was tired, hungry, and she wanted her mate and sparkling. She was dinged up from those shocks that the humans seemed to enjoy giving her. Curse those MECH humans to the Pit for figuring out how to disable all of her weapons, her comm. link, GPS, and everything else! She suspected that Star-fragging-scream showed them how, as to gain favor with them, but she still had no proof.

_Zzzzp!_ She jumped and shuttered as the aftershock waves ran through her body. Every time that she nodded off the humans decided to shock her!

They obviously didn't know enough about Cybertronian, because if they did then they would be smart enough to let her sleep and they would get energon from Starscream; her energon levels were at an all-time low. Her faith in her fellow Autobots was also waning. When would they find the MECH's base and finally free her from this nightmare?

They were quite stupid, she decided, if they thought that she would _actually_ build them a Cybertronian frame. She was _not_ an engineer, not like some bots she knew, not like her friend Wheeljack for example. He was a pro at making frames. Her? Not so much.

Even if she could build one like Wheeljack, she wouldn't. If she wanted to, she might be able to get close, but other than that she had zero skills in that field. The humans didn't need to know that though.

The frame that they had her build was large, like hers and even that aspect was wrong! Cybertronian young were much like human young. MECH needed to get their facts straight.

Not to mention that it was made from human metal, which was like putty compared to their own in strength. And don't even get her started on the weight and density of the metal!

How did they even expect it to live? The lifeless frame had no coding from a sire and carrier, and thus it would have no spark; no life. It would never live, especially if they continued shocking to like they were. What were they expecting it to do? Jump up and do the salsa? Yup, they were truly stupid beings.

_Zzzzzp!_ Silverspark arched her backstruts in agony, but refused to cry out. They were trying to get a rise out of her, but they weren't going to get one. They were steadily raising the strength and length of each shock of electricity. She wasn't sure what was worst, the weapon that they had that made her temporarily paralyzed, or the shocks. They both seemed pretty bad in her opinion.

She could barely feel her sparkmate, Jazz. She could tell that he was worried, frustrated, and angry; he was mirroring her emotion perfectly. That was one thing about him that had drawn her to him. He was worried about their sparkling and her safety because he could feel her pain, he was frustrated that they couldn't find MECH's base and that Silverspark couldn't give it to them, and he was angry at the humans for taking her in the first place. If their positions were switched she would be feeling exactly the same.

Their sparkling, Techna, could sense that something was wrong but couldn't figure out what it was. Silverspark could feel her even less than she could her mate because of how young and new she was. It was essential in the first stages of a sparklings to be near both the sire and the carrier. And now? She was in distress and so was her carrier. Not a good combination in the least.

Because of the bond, the shocks would carry through, so Silverspark was forced to block her side of the bond with Techna. This caused even more strain to be put on the bond. Jazz, however, refused to close their bond. Primus he was so stubborn! But she loved him for it. A weak smile found its way onto her faceplates.

Her Jazz…

_Zzzzzp!_ This time she did scream. For one, it was unexpected; and two, it felt like she had been shocked at the highest strength possible! But if it really then she would probably be a smoking burnt pile of circuitry and metal on the concrete floor.

She could feel Jazz, who was frantic with worry. She sent a soothing pulse down the bond, and he calmed down. Slightly.

"So how is our…._honored guest_ doing?"

Ah, Silas was back from doing whatever Silas's do these days. Silverspark seriously didn't want to know what that was though. He was most likely going to gloat about how he had bent and beaten an Autobot into submission, and how "females" had no place in war, which was why she had submitted so easily.

She sneered at him, "If this is how you treat your guests, then I oughta come here more often."

"What makes you think that you will be leaving in the first place?"

"Don't you watch the movies? The good side always gets free from the bad side, and the good side _always_ wins," she smiled sweetly at him.

Primus she hated needing to use human phrases; but she knew that Silas wouldn't understand half of what she was saying if she used Cybertronian terminology. He didn't need to know their words though.

He smirked, "Yes, that's true," Silverspark looked triumphant, "but the 'good side,' as you put it, never wins until someone from their side is killed in some horrible and painful way."

Her triumph drained away to cold horror. She couldn't let him see how much that statement shook her though. She remained cool and collected on the outside, but on the inside she was terrified as she replied, "Well then you will have to keep me alive then won't you? Then our side won't win because of me dying."

Silas gave her a cruel smirk, "No, we just keep you alive until your usefulness runs out," he looked at her with a blood lust filled expression, "And trust me, that deadline is fast approaching."

Her spark stopped in her casing, then began to pulse erratically fast. They wanted to kill her? But her sparkling, her mate! They were counting on her! If she didn't stay online then Techna would never know her carrier, and they would both live the rest of their days with a painful hole in their sparks where they were bonded to her. They would be forced to live in a constant personal Pit, like she had because of her own fateful past. She had promised them, she promised….

Something inside of Silverspark snapped.

_**"NO!"**_

Before the tiny humans could process what she was doing, she sprang up and struck at the bars keeping her from offlining Silas. Frag what Optimus says, she was going to murder him! She struck at the metal bars in front of her.

They bent and creaked ominously.

Silas looked panicked, she though dimly. She could hear the electricity crackling around her, but for some reason it didn't zap her. Perhaps Primus was looking down on her today. Or luck was just on her side, for once.

"Shock it already!" Silas shouted as he backed up away from her.

"We can't! The generator is frizzing out because of the amount of shocks combined with the strength and the length of the previous shocks that was going though it!" One of his men shouted. John, or Bill, or something like that. They all looked alike to Silverspark, and they were all the same too. They were all murderous tyrants, though not quite as bad as Megatron. They were just under him.

The generator was going to blow up, she realized. The same thing had happened to one of Wheeljacks experiments, and it blew the whole sector of the academy to shreds. It would hurt when it did, just like it did last time (She had been standing directly next to him). She could care less though. The only things going through her processor was: _Escape/protect/family/love/pain/escape/love/family_. It was an endless circle. If she hadn't been so weak she would have gotten out already.

The electricity was racing through the air in blue and white arcs. It was ready to strike, but it was unable to without the generator. Sooner or later it would build to such strength that it would have to force its way out.

Though sooner seemed to win over later because it blew up with an impressive display of lights and sound. Silverspark was thrown to the ground from the shockwaves, as were the humans. Although they flew farther and made much more interesting sounds when they flew through the air and when they landed.

She was much more affected by it though because of the fact that she was basically a machine. Call a Cybertronian that to their faceplates though and you were a dead human. A very, very, very dead human indeed.

The ground trembled with running footsteps, but Silverspark only registered it as something that sent pain filled tremors through her frame. The humans were lucky that the shockwaves went no farther than the cement walls. She couldn't say the same thing for the sounds, or the red gut filled splats on the wall and ceiling.

"What the frag is going on in here?" A high pitched and nasally voice screeched. Starscream. Silverspark just stayed on the floor in obvious agony.

Silas looked at him as if seeing him for the first time, "Your sister-" He tried to say.

"She is _not_ my sister!" Starscream gave him the evil eye, his wings twitching in irritation before he turned to look at his 'not' sister. He froze in shock, but Silas didn't notice and continued to answer his previous question.

"Fine then,_ it_ went crazy and tried to attack." He growled. They both looked over at her. Her optics were off and she kept twitching involuntarily.

Silversparks whole frame was in incredible pain. She keened as she tried to move, only to explode into agony again.

Silas smirked, "Looks like we finally broke her though. That's good." He looked up at Starscream expectantly.

He stared mutely at Silverspark and nodded. Silas was satisfied with that, and he left barking orders left and right to fix the sparking generator.

Silversparks POV

I onlined my optics with difficulty. Everything was out of focus. A huge distant blob moved towards me. I shuttered and tried to move back, but stopped with a wail as pain traveled through my frame; my optics went back offline as the pain swept through me. As it ebbed away, I dimly registered a grating sound, like a rusty and badly bent metal door opening.

Great, I was imagining things too. Just like I was imagining the hesitant footsteps walking towards me, the creaking of somebot crouching next to me, of a gentle servo on my helm…

Wait, what? My optics onlined to see a fuzzy grey seeker with a red chevron leaning over me with a blank expression, but sympathy in his optics. I wanted to move away, but it hurt to move, it hurt so much…

"Why must you fight? Just give in; you would suffer so little if you did," he spoke softly.

What was he doing? This was not the brother that I knew, not one bit. Starscream was rough, not gentle, yet here he was carefully caressing my helm. I tried to tell him off but all that escaped my vocalizer was a strangled whine. Which mortified me completely.

He just chuckled, "You Autobots, and your stubborn pride."

I glared at him the best that I could, but it didn't faze him in the slightest. He put his arms under me and slowly lifted me up so that I was sitting against the wall.

He tried to be gentle, I could tell, but either he didn't know how from bring a Decepticon for so long or I just hurt no matter what I did. I believe that it was the latter. That didn't stop me from growling at him, but failing spectacularly when I winced from the pain that it caused. Which caused me to want to cry from the pain that wincing brought.

He stared at me. With slow calculated movements, he reached out towards me. I recoiled with a pain filled hiss. He paused, and then wiped a servo over my lip components. What was he doing? I whipped my helm to the side, away from him, and my neck cracked for my efforts. I whined.

"If you would just hold still and let me wipe the rest of it off then you wouldn't have hurt yourself now would you?"

Wipe it off…? I looked back at him warily. With one servo he held my helm still and with the other he reached forward and brushed his digits against my lip plates. He drew them back to show me the energon on it. My energon.

Why was he acting like this? Maybe I was delusional, and this was actually some kind of hallucination. He was being nice, caring even. He was a 'Con, those words weren't supposed to be in his vocabulary!

Starscream reached into his subspace and drew out a cube of something glowing and blue. Energon. I could smell it, and I wanted it so bad that I could taste it. Maybe this was his way of hurting me, with kindness. I've heard that it can kill in more ways than one. So he was going to sit in front of me and drink it. How quaint.

Except he didn't. He brought the cube to my lip plates and tilted it so that I could drink it. I gulped it greedily. The thought that it was poisoned crossed my processor but I was too far gone to care.

"Careful, you wouldn't want to choke now would you?" His voice was amused, but held a hint of his usual patronizing tone to it, along with something else, something foreign. Hmmmmm

I could feel the energy spreading through my systems but the tiredness was stronger. The last thing that I saw was his sadly smiling face staring at me.

_Silversparks dream_

_Target practice is how I let out my anger, which I'm doing right now. I shot down another one and turned to shoot again when I saw Optimus Prime standing there._

_"At ease soldier," He said. My gun turned back into my metal arm._

_"Hey Optimus; what's up?" I asked._

_"What is your name?" he asked. I forgot that we haven't been formally introduced yet._

_"Silverspark," I answered and held out my hand and he shook it._

_"Who has taught you, Silverspark?"_

_"Nobody; ever since I was a sparkling I've been on my own. I taught myself how to fight." I said proudly._

_"If you don't mind, I'd like to assign one of my soldiers to help you. We could always use a strong fighter like you." I shrugged._

_"Sure, why not?" and he walked away. I started practicing again as I waited for him to return with my new instructor._

_"You Silverspark?" I heard a deep voice ask behind me. I turned and saw a 'bot that I've never met before._

_"That's me." I said._

_"The name's Jazz; Optimus sent me to teach you to fight; although I see that you're already quite good at it." He said and I shrugged. Then he walked up behind me, "there's just one thing. Your canon seems to be aimed a little to the right. Hold your arm like this." And he moved my arm so that it was aiming at a target. I shot and hit it dead in the spark. I stepped away from Jazz to face him._

_"Thanks; I'll keep that in mind." I said. He was staring at my scar that ran across my face. He walked up and touched it._

_"What happened?" he asked. I backed up uncomfortably. What is with this guy?_

_"When my parents were killed by Megatron Starscream attacked me but only managed to leave a cut before fleeing." I said. Jazz looked like he was thinking about something. "What?"_

_"Nothing," he said. "I've got work to do; see ya." And he walked away. I stood confused at what just happened. He's acting like he fragging knows me! I ended up meeting him every day for practice. We actually became great friends._

_I loved Jazz. I loved Techna. So why was I reliving memories, and not trying to escape MECH and find out what was wrong with Starscream?_

_"When I first saw you, you were a new sparkling. Optimus knew, since he was a prime and knew this sort of stuff, that someday you and I would be…" I stared at him confused. Be what? He finished, "Sparkmates." My optics widened and I finally understood everything. That's why Optimus wanted him to become my mentor! That's why there was a strange feeling in my spark ever since we first met. He never told me about this…no one did._

_"W-what? Who else knows?" I stuttered._

_"Only Optimus and I." he said. Ever since that day on Cybertron, things had become different between us. Eventually we did become sparkmates; but in secret. We didn't want the decepticons to find out so only Optimus knew about this._

_It had been so hard to keep it a secret from all of her friends, and the same for Jazz. They had to act the same outside of their rooms as they did before they had become bonded._

_"Jeez Silverspark relax." I heard my sparkmate say. My arm swiftly turned back to normal and I walked up to him._

_"Jazz?" I asked. I started to feel embarrassed. He just smiled and put an arm around my waist and smirked._

_"The one and only," He said. I grinned and backed away._

_"I can't believe I found you!"_

_I had been overjoyed, in fact, when I had found out that Jazz was among the Autobot signatures on the unknown planet that I had found. I had been searching for him for what felt like forever._

End Silversparks dreams

When I woke up, I was pleasantly surprised that it wasn't because of an electrical shock. Then I remembered that they had broken the machine, and they couldn't shock me anymore. How nice. Now that I think back on it though, it was actually kinda funny. The humans looked like ants when they scurried around like that.

I also remembered that Starscream had been acting funny. What was up with him lately? These mixed signals from him are giving me whiplash, I swear.

I moved to try and stand, try being the key word. I was stopped by a tugging on my wrists. Upon looking down, I found my wrists chained to the floor! And by Cybertronian chains no less! They must have gotten them from Starscream. That traitor.

While I sat on the floor and stewed over my newest predicament, I failed to notice Silas walking up to my cage until he spoke.

"Can't get into any mischief now can you Autobot? Poor thing."

My left optic twitched. He was mocking me, and I wanted to kill him so bad that it hurt. Optimus wouldn't be mad at her for too long, she would actually be doing them a favor. It wouldn't take much, just one little flick of the wrist, and poof! No more Silas. Problem solved. If only the 'Cons would go down as easily…

Silas laughed, "What? Cat got your tongue? I don't blame you."

"I fail to see what cats have anything to do with this, seeing as I have a glossa, not a tongue. So it would be your tongue that is caught." The children had taught me all about the human language and its slang terms and such, but she was still confused. Why would they joke about cats attacking their tongues?

It was Silas's turn to twitch, "Oh, now you're the funny guy now are you?"

"I'm not a male so no I guess that I can't be too funny."

Yeah it was going to be a looooooong day. Or however long she was here. They were going to be at each other's throats either way.

* * *

><p>This chapter has been brought to you by the AMAZING <strong>TransFanFreak101<strong> who wrote this chapter! :)))


	24. Escape?

**Autobot base, normal POV**

Jazz painfully gasped as Silverspark's pain reached him through their bond. He nearly collapsed at the intensity of it. Ratchet came up and helped him regain his balance. If Jazz had been carrying Techna, then she'd be on the floor after being dropped. Everyone in the base ran up to the worried mech.

"Jazz what happened?" Sierra asked.

"They're hurting her!" he growled. He sent any comfort that he could muster to her. He leaned against the wall for support. His spark felt hollow as she was suffering immensely.

"Is she dying?" Ratchet asked. Jazz sent them all a look that sent chills down their spines. Sierra stared wide-eyed at Jazz, tears starting to form in her eyes.

**?, Silverspark's POV**

I sank back into the wall as the drill slowly came closer to my chassis; right in front of my spark chamber. I wanted to kick at the machine but I was held back by chains. I saw Silas smirking in the corner, but Starscream was nowhere to be seen. Primus, save me!

"Starscream!" I screamed. Primus, please come Starscream! I saw Silas laugh bitterly. He finally cracked, he wanted me offline so he can use me for parts. I closed my optics and waited for the inevitable…which never happened. I heard crashing and I opened my optics to see Starscream aiming his missiles at me. I froze as he blew the chains up. I stared at him confused. Then it sunk in that I was free. He helped me up then spun me around so that he was facing my back. "Starscream what are you-"

"Shut up, I'm disabling the device responsible for your lack of abilities." He growled angrily. Was he mad at me or MECH? "They think that an autobot is in here so you have a few minutes to escape." His voice was nicer now. Yupp, he's mad at MECH. When he was done I turned around.

"Thanks, Starscream." I said. He nodded slightly.

"Now get out of here!" I was about to leave but I decided to turn quickly and give him a hug. He seemed shocked and unsure of what to do until he finally hugged me back. We backed away and I ran out of the room. I looked to my right and saw the stolen T-cog so I grabbed it and ran towards the door. I saw MECH soldiers in my way, aiming their weapons at me. I froze in my tracks and heard Silas walked up behind me.

"Now, now, autobot; why escape?" Silas asked. Starscream was standing next to him, his eyes were slightly sad but other than that he kept his composure. Silas turned to Starscream. "Take care of her and get that T-cog back before we get back." Starscream nodded and the humans left. Once they were gone Starscream shot at the wall next to me.

"What the frag are you doing?" I demanded.

"Relax; they have to believe that we thought. I'm not really going to hurt you." He said then walked up. "Shoot me." My optics widened at the sudden request.

"What? No, I'm not going to hurt you!" I exclaimed.

"It'll be an excuse for me failing to capture you. Now shoot me!" I winced at the last part he screeched. I hesitantly activated my gun and aimed at his arm.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered as I shot. He cried out in pain. I reached out to comfort him but he pointed to the door.

"Run!" he commanded. I looked sadly at him before running away. I heard him fly off and land on a nearby cliff. I was about to comm. for a space bridge when I saw flashes of lights and Starscream screamed "No!" I growled as I transformed and drove off. I made sure that the T-cog was safely in my subspace. Once I reached him I saw MECH trying to get his T-cog. I shot at them, causing them to run and scatter. I ran up to Starscream and kneeled next to him. He was unconscious and bleeding, but alive. They didn't get to his T-cog so the damage wasn't too extensive. Energon tears rolled down my cheek.

"**Jazz, please tell me you hear me!"** I begged through the spark bond. I felt his relief wash through me.

"**Silverspark! Yer alive!"** he responded. I smiled at his excitement.

"**Yeah but I need a ground bridge **_**now**_**! Tell Ratch to prepare the med bay." **I felt his nervousness at the last part but ignored it as I lifted up Starscream. He proved to be too heavy and I set him back down.

"Come on, Screamer. Wake up!" I whispered. I heard the ground bridge open and I stood quickly and watched everyone walk through. I instantly ran up to Jazz and hugged him. He returned the embrace and nearly lifted me off of the ground. We let go when someone coughed. I turned to see everyone staring at the injured seeker on the ground. "I know I have a lot of explaining to do but he needs help." I said as I walked over to them. I then reached into my subspace and pulled out Bee's T-cog and tossed it to Ratchet. "Found that in MECH's lab." Bee whirred happily. Arcee commed Jack while Optimus lifted up Starscream. We ran into the base where I was dragged into the med bay by Ratchet before I could say hi to Sierra. Ratchet insisted on helping me first but I made him repair Starscream. Jazz came in carrying a smiling Sierra and an excited Techna. My spark raced as the latter was handed to me. She giggled happily as I held her close. Jazz sat next to me and placed Sierra on my leg. "Looks like you do know how to follow orders." I joked. She gave a sheepish smile. When the others came in I started to explain everything that happened while I was botnapped by MECH. Everyone was disgusted by my experience. Now and then everyone would turn their gaze to Starscream. Sometimes they were looks of hatred, confusion, or thankfulness. When I told them of the explosion I heard Jazz growl. When I told them how Starscream helped me afterwards I heard Arcee scoff.

"Starscream has a soft side?" she sneered. I rolled my optics at her and continued my story.

"That's when you guys came." I finished.

"Well that explains the gunshot wound on his arm." Ratchet muttered. I sent him a joking glare. We turned to Starscream when we heard a painful groan. He sat up and rubbed his helm.

"Scrap what happened?" he muttered and he figured out where he was. "Gah!" he gasped and jumped up, ready to attack. I handed Techna to Jazz and Sierra hopped onto the berth so I could stand.

"Starscream relax! You're safe!" I stated. He gave me a confused look before realizing what had happened to him and calming down. Ratchet made him sit again.

"Sit down Starscream, you're not completely healed." Ratchet grumbled. Starscream gave him a weird look but complied. Ratchet walked over to work on me.

"Silv's told us how ya helped her 'scape." Jazz told Starscream. I started talking to Sierra. Apparently she told her mom that I was in the shop with a bad engine so she wouldn't be questioned about the lack of a motorcycle. She seemed to feel guilty about what happened. I reassured her that I wasn't angry that she couldn't save me. Finally Ratchet handed us each a cube of energon.

"You're both confined to med bay for the rest of the night." Ratchet stated as he shooed everyone out. Starscream and I were left in the med bay alone. I sipped my energon and I heard Starscream chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I questioned.

"Nothing." He answered shaking his head. I rolled my optics at him.

"So why did you join MECH in the first place?" I asked my optics narrowing. He fidgeted under my gaze uncomfortably. I raised an optic ridge at him.

"I…I saw you getting attacked by the fleshlings. I only joined to make sure you survived." He said, he never met my gaze. I sighed and stood. I walked over and sat next to him.

"You need to stop acting like Jazz when he found out about…" then I froze. _No, no, no, no! Don't bring that up!_ I yelled at myself. He cringed slightly at what I said. "Yeah I'm not the best comforter." Starscream laughed awkwardly. I stood up again and went back to my own berth. "Night."

"Don't let the scraplets bite." Starscream joked. I decided to be mean.

"We did have an infestation once according to Jazz. So we should both be careful." I stated with a smirk. I saw his scared expression and had to choke back a laugh. Recharge felt like a blessing to me once I slipped into it.

* * *

><p>2 long chapters in 2 days! :)<p>

I feel accomplished!


	25. Rescue

I woke up to find Starscream gone. I went out into the main hanger to find him talking to Optimus. I walked up to the two mechs.

"What's up?" I asked. They turned to me.

"I'm leaving to be neutral. That's what's up." Starscream stated. My optics widened slightly.

"Can't bear to stay with us?" I joked. Starscream gave me a confused look. "Dude, it's a joke." The only ones who wanted to say goodbye to Starscream was Jazz, Optimus, and I. Most seemed glad that the seeker was leaving. When he was gone there seemed to be less tension in the air, obviously because they hadn't been used to having an ex-decepticon in the base. I looked over to the deck where the humans were playing a racing game.

"Optimus, I found a ship crashed in Australia. It has an autobot signature." Ratchet announced, grabbing everyone's attention. We all hurried to the monitor where a map with the coordinates was shown. "Luckily it's away from any major cities."

"Any idea who it is?" I asked hopefully. Ratchet shook his head.

"Arcee and Silverspark, come with me. The rest of you stay here." Optimus said. When Ratchet opened the ground bridge he nodded towards us. "Autobots, roll out." We transformed and drove through. What we saw was terrifying. The ship was terribly damaged and was sparking. The faint sound of groaning was barely audible. I transformed and ran up.

"Are you alright in there?" I yelled. When all I got was another moan I walked up to the door. "Watch out!" I warned and kicked down the door.

"Well that was affective." Arcee muttered as we walked in. I turned to the right as Optimus and Arcee went to the left. The moaning was getting louder so I ran faster towards the mech. At the end of the hall I saw a red mech critically injured curled up in a ball. I collapsed next to him and figured out that it was Sideswipe. "Sideswipe!" I gasped. His optics opened, even though they were dim I could still see the shock in them.

"S-Silverspark? W-Where's S-Sunstreaker?" he stammered.

"Don't worry; Optimus and Arcee are also looking. Right now we gotta get you to base so Ratch can fix you up." I reassured him. I saw a slight smirk on his faceplate.

"Docbot's here too?" he joked. I rolled my optics and lifted him up.

"Can you walk?" I asked. He shook his head no so I carried him outside. When I set him down I commed Optimus

_::Silverspark to Optimus, I found Sideswipe. He informed me that Sunstreaker is present as well.::_

_::Understood.::_

I turned to the injured mech. "Sides, Optimus and Arcee are searching for Sunny. Can you tell me what happened?" I inquired.

"Cons attacked before we entered the atmosphere of this planet." Was all he said. I knew I shouldn't push much because of his current condition so I didn't. Finally Arcee and Optimus ran out, Optimus carrying Sunstreaker.

"Optimus it was a decepticon attack. They need Ratchet right away." I informed. When the ground bridge opened we rushed in, carrying the injured mechs. When Ratchet saw them there was a mix of a groan and a gasp.

"The twins…it had to be the twins." He muttered as we rushed into the med bay.

"Oh don't be such a sparkling!" I retorted. I heard a faint chuckle from Sunstreaker. Well at least he's alive. Ratchet shooed us out to work on the injured twins. When I went into the main hanger I was laughing. The humans gave me a strange look.

"What's so funny?" Sierra asked.

"Didn't you see the look on Ratchets face when he realized it was the twins? Every time he hears the word 'fun' he expects to see the twins in the med bay! It sucks though that they're in that condition. They're really fun to pull pranks with." I answered after I calmed down. Then I realized I brought up the pranks. "Don't get dragged into one, you'll regret it later." The children shared a look.

"Hmm sounds like some autobots I'd get along with." Miko grinned and I facepalmed.

"Why did I tell you that? Ratchet's going to kick my aft!" I groaned.

**Few hours later, Silverspark's POV**

When Sideswipe and Sunstreaker entered the main hanger the humans were watching a prank show. When I saw them heading over there I quickly turned off the TV. The humans and twins groaned at me.

"You two are not getting any more ideas." I said, glaring at them. They put on looks of fake hurt.

"What?" Sides gasped.

"Us?" Sunny added.

"Prank?" they said together.

"I'm offended!" Sides said as he turned around and crossed his servos. Sunny did the same.

"Same, bro." he stated. I rolled my optics at them and turned to the humans.

"3…2…1…" I whispered and an explosion went off.

"SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER!" Ratchet yelled as the twins fell over laughing.

"What just happened?" Jack asked. I leaned against the wall with my servos crossed.

"Ratchet has fallen victim to another twin prank. Warning guys, the government can kick us out of this base." I announced. The two laughing mechs looked up at me in confusion.

"Government?" they asked together. I looked to the humans.

"Your turn!" I said then left them to explain everything.

* * *

><p>hehehehehe the twins are back! Poor old Ratchet haha<p> 


	26. Bots or Cons?

Jazz still hadn't returned from the energon hunt he had been sent on, so he had no idea of the twin's arrival. I was talking with the twins, forgetting that they hadn't heard about Jazz and I.

"So, Sideswipe. How did you guys meet Silverspark?" Sierra asked as the others talked to Sunstreaker.

"I was stuck with pretty much raising them, even before I was an autobot!" I answered as I walked up to the two.

"I thought you were born during the war?" Sierra asked. That's when I realized how little I've actually told her about my life.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I was always an autobot. I was a neutral but still hated the cons." I stated.

"Yeah, Starscream especially!" Sunny added. I facepalmed, realizing they thought that I still hated 'Screamer. "Have you slagged him yet?"

"Uh I need to tell you guys something." I said awkwardly. I glanced at the humans who waved me on. "Starscream's actually my older brother." I smiled sheepishly. The twins gasped and I swear I thought that Sides was going to pass out or something.

"What?" they shouted.

"Hey, quiet or you'll wake the sparkling!" Ratchet growled, motioning to the hallway. Techna had been in recharge for the day. Ratch' explained that she too could feel my pain and emotions and it had exhausted her.

"What? There's a sparkling?" Sunny asked.

"Never mind that! Why didn't you ever tell us you had a bro?" Sides questioned.

"I didn't know until recently. He'd saved my aft when I was botnapped by MECH." I crossed my servos as the twins kept questioning me.

"Hey, Ratch; Ah need a ground bridge! This is a huge mine!" Jazz's voice message came to the base. The twin high-fived each other.

"Sweet! Jazz is here!" Sides exclaimed.

"Yeah we used to hang out with him and Silver a lot 'til he became her mentor." Sunny scoffed. I rolled my optics at the mech.

"Primus, they were inseparable! You'd think they were sparkmates!" Sides agreed.

"Guys, I'm still here." I growled. "And you're actually right on that last part. We hid it on Cybertron and Optimus decided to announce it when I came here." The twins looked at each other then at me again with huge grins.

"I KNEW IT!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"Wait so if you're sparkmates…" Sides started.

"…and there's a sparkling..." Sunny continued.

"YOU TWO HAD A SPARKLING?" they shouted.

"Yes, now shut up before you wake Techna." I growled. Jazz finally stepped through and was about to greet everyone when he was tackled to the ground by the twins. I couldn't help but laugh as the three fell.

"Why didn't ya tell us about your sparkmate?" Sideswipe asked after they all got up.

"Wait, when did ya get here?" Jazz asked.

"We saved their afts a few hours ago. And before you say anything, Ratchet was the first to bring it up by telling us to stop being so loud." I answered. I ducked as a wrench was hurled towards my head.

"Stop blaming things on me, Silverspark!" Ratchet warned. I rolled my optics at him. Suddenly the twins were on either side of me, each having a servo laid across my shoulders.

"So when do we get to meet the kid?" Sunny grinned. I pushed them off of me and leaned against a wall.

"Well if you two don't calm down then never." I snapped.

"Jeez, she finds out she's related to con then starts to act like one." Sides muttered under his breath. I raised an optic ridge at him. Jazz sorta gave him a death glare which I thought was funny. Scrap, I am starting to sound like Starscream. The twins got a malevolent on their faceplates. "Well if we can't see the sparkling, then we can prank-"

"No!" Jazz, Ratchet, the humans, and I yelled, causing the twins to laugh. I sighed and walked down the hall to mine and Jazz's room. When I picked up Techna she awoke and started crying.

"Shh, it's okay." I whispered. When she calmed down I walked out to find the others carrying in huge amounts of energon. "Scrap, how much did you find?"

"An untouched mineful!" Bulkhead exclaimed. I grinned, now that we have the twins we'd need (a lot) more energon. With this new deposit it'll help a lot. Speaking of the twins, they saw me carrying Techna and ran up to us.

"Aw what's its name?" Sideswipe asked. Jazz put down the energon he was holding and walked up.

"Her name's Techna." I said, Techna squirmed slightly; Sunstreaker took her from my servos. "I swear if you hurt her…"

"C'mon I'm not going to pull anything!" Sunstreaker stated with fake hurt.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, get your afts moving!" Bulkhead yelled at the two. Sunstreaker handed Techna to me and ran off with his brother who was complaining about not being able to hold her. I smirked a little, thankful that Techna got me out of doing that. Energon harvesting is one of the dullest jobs out there.

"Wait 'til they hear 'bout 'Screamer." Jazz mumbled.

"I told them." I responded. "They screamed 'what?'" Jazz snickered lightly.

"Dat's da twins fo' ya." He shook his head. I laughed along too. Finally all of the energon was safely inside of the base and Sideswipe instantly ran up to see Techna.

"Calm down, Sides." I said with a small laugh and allowed him to hold her. She snuggled into his arms and fell into recharge, earning a chorus of "aws" from Sides, Sunny, and the humans.

"Looks like Techna really like you Sideswipe." Sierra pointed out.

"She's the first." Ratchet called. Everyone laughed and Ratchet earned an angry "hey!" from Sideswipe. "Maybe it's because he's so childish." I watched Sideswipe's expression turn angry.

"Shut up docbot!" he growled. Suddenly Ratchet gasped.

"Optimus, another decepticon ship landed!" Ratchet yelled. My optics widened slightly and I turned to the twins.

"Were you followed?" I asked. They both shook their helms no. "Well, what should we do, OP?" Optimus turned to me.

"Everyone is to join me to find the ship, Raf, man the ground bridge." Optimus answered. Sideswipe handed Techna back and I walked up to the humans on the deck.

"Guys, watch over Techna." I requested. They nodded and I set down said femme in a nearby corner, where she continued to recharge. I hesitated before turning back to the humans. "Miko, don't even think about waking her." I smirked as Miko groaned in frustration and pouted. I groaned as I walked through the ground bridge to find myself in another desert.

"Agreed," Sunstreaker muttered. When we started to get nearer we heard Ratchet gasp (again) at his portable spark signal tracker thing.

"What is it?" Optimus asked.

"A decepticon ship with autobot signals? Something's not right here." Ratchet muttered. Everyone shared a look. I stuck close to Jazz, feeling secure near him. He seemed to sense my unease about the situation and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Finally we made it to the ship. Everyone activated their weapons and entered with caution.

"Whoever's in here reveal yourself! We will not attack unless attacked." Optimus yelled. A couple of figures turned the corner and we prepared for anything that happened. To our surprise, and joy, Prowl and Ironhide emerged cautiously, weapons drawn as well. There was a slight moment of tension then we all relaxed.

"Hey, Optimus; it's been a while." Ironhide grinned and slapped said Prime on the shoulder. They began to chat and I noticed Jazz talking to Prowl. Makes sense, they were best friends on Cybertron.

"Sorry to break up the reunion, but is there anybot else here? And how did you get ahold of a decepticon ship?" I asked. Prowl and Ironhide both turned to me, but stared at Arcee.

"There's also Chromia and Elita-1." Prowler answered. I heard Arcee gasp and run off down the hall. I watched as her sisters came around the corner and were practically tackled by Arcee.

"And we kicked the afts of the decepticons that were on the ship and took control." Ironhide grinned. We left the ship, carrying the useful items they had contained.

"Raf, we need a ground bridge." Ratchet commed base.

"Who's Raf?" Chromia asked.

"Long story." Everyone (excluding the newly landed bots) said at the same time. The newcomers shared a look before following us through the ground bridge.

* * *

><p>Ugh took me a while to write this. Thanks for reading! :)<p> 


	27. Hidden Surprise

After the whole story of how we met the humans had been told everyone went off to do whatever. They now knew that Jazz and I were sparkmates and that we had a sparkling. They found out about Techna when they saw he in the corner. I couldn't shake the feeling that I had forgotten about something. I walked over to where the humans were, keeping a close eye on Sideswipe who was playing with Techna. _Hm, he seems to be good with sparklings._ I thought to myself. I glanced over in time to see Arcee, Chromia, and Elita walking over to Jack.

"Jack, these are my sisters, Chromia and Elita-1." Arcee introduced.

"Call me Elita." Elita said with a smile.

"Guys, this is my charge and partner Jack." Arcee said, finishing the brief introductions. Her sisters gave Jack a strange look.

"You're partners with a human?" Chromia asked. Arcee nodded and Jack looked somewhat offended.

"But what about Cliffjumper?" Elita asked. Everyone who heard tensed at the question. I noted the deep sadness in Arcee's optics. Anger filled my spark slightly, remembering who his murderer was. I knew that Starscream and I shared a sibling bond, but it must've been blocked a long time ago. Sierra looked slightly confused.

"Starscream killed him." I muttered when I realized how much it pained Arcee to speak of it. Sierra's eyes widened slightly. Ironhide and Prowl walked up.

"Why's everyone so angry or sad?" Prowl asked, clearly concerned for his own sparkmate.

"Starscream killed Cliffjumper, Arcee's old partner." I answered. Arcee looked up, thankfulness was in her optics.

"You haven't slagged that scrapheap yet, Silverspark?" Ironhide asked. Scrap, that's what I forgot to tell them. Before I could explain, however, Optimus came in.

"Bumble Bee, Bulkhead, Arcee, and Jazz, I need your help." He said. Said bots nodded and followed Optimus down the hall, leaving me with the humans and newcomers.

"So, how was the trip to Earth?" Sierra asked, noticing that I wasn't too excited about the current conversation.

"Other than kicking decepticon aft; boring," Ironhide muttered. I silently thanked Primus for them allowing the subject to change. By the way Prowler looked at me, I could tell I had some explaining to do.

**A week later **

Luckily I didn't have to worry about explaining that Starscream was my brother. No one brought it up, and no one asked (again) if I had slagged him. The twins kept everyone, especially Ratchet, busy with their pranks. One time they actually ended up in the med bay. How that happened, I have no clue. The cons and Starscream had been unusually quiet, which got Optimus, Ratchet, and I worried. I wonder what they're planning. Ironhide, Prowl, and I were the only ones in the main hanger; Ratchet was working on Primus-knows-what in the med bay while the others were either on a mission or with their charges. Jazz decided to spend some time with Sierra to get to know her better. I was talking to Prowler and Hide when the roar of a jet engine entering the base snatched our attention. Starscream transformed in front of us, obviously hiding some sort of information.

"Starscream!" Ironhide growled and the bots aimed their blasters at 'Screamer. I stepped protectively in front of him.

"No!" I commanded. Ironhide and Prowl gave me a confused look, but deactivated their guns. I turned to an obviously frightened Starscream. "Bad timing, get out." I growled.

"Don't have to tell me twice." He muttered then flew away. He's still a coward I see.

"Silverspark." I heard Prowl's commanding voice growl. I turned back around to see two not-so-happy mechs staring at me. "Explain." I sighed, knowing that there was no getting out of this.

"A month-or-so ago, I found out that Starscream turned out to be my older brother." I said nervously. They both looked shocked. I noticed Prowl about to glitch. "Stop thinking so hard or you'll glitch." I warned. Ironhide waved a servo in front of Prowl's face, which unchanged.

"Too late," he muttered. When Prowl was finally better I explained everything that happened, including how he saved me from MECH.

"I wonder what he wanted." I said after I finished, turning towards the ground bridge/tunnel.

"Who knows and who cares?" Ironhide muttered. I lifted an optic ridge at him. Well that was rude.

"Ex-con or not he's still my brother." I retorted. "And he might've had useful information." As if on cue Starscream walked in.

"Finally, I was wondering when they would calm down long enough for me to tell you." Starscream whined. Ironhide grunted slightly.

"Shut up." I muttered. "Why did you come back?"

"I thought that you'd be interested to know that Breakdown's _dead._" He hissed the last word. He told us about what happened involving Airachnid, Dreadwing, and Breakdown. I felt my energon run cold, I'm not fond of the con but the way he died was enough even to make Unicron himself shudder. Before we could even say a word of thanks Starscream flew back out of the base.

"Not much of a chatterbox." Ironhide mused. I turned to the two.

"I'm going to relay the information to Optimus. Find Arcee and tell her to fill Chromia and Elita in on about Starscream." I said calmly. Then I turned to Ironhide specifically. "Unless you wanna tell them." The two mechs nodded and transformed before driving out of the base. I walked through the halls of the base. When I finally found Optimus' quarters I hesitated, then knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard his voice say. I walked in to find him reading a datapad. "How can I help you, Silverspark?"

"Starscream decided to pay us a visit." I started. That's when I had his full attention and I relayed all of the information to him. The whole time Optimus looked concerned about the situation with Airachnid. When I was finished Optimus stood.

"Inform Ratchet of this while I get the others." He ordered calmly. I nodded and left his room and headed for the med bay. _What a mess…_ I muttered mentally to myself.

* * *

><p>I watched Flying Mind last night. Best. Episode. Yet. haha Knockout won't be too happy to find human footprints on his armor later. Reviews are always welcome! :)<p> 


	28. Pain

I really hate having to stay behind during missions. Optimus made me stay in the base while Ratchet went with the others to save Megatron's aft…did I just say that? I paced slightly, waiting for them to request a ground bridge. Sierra walked up to the railing.

"Why couldn't you go?" she asked. I stopped and looked at her.

"Optimus said that they may require a medic. Besides, someone has to watch over Techna." I motioned to the giggling femmeling in my servos.

"When do sparklings start walking?" Raf asked as he stood next to Sierra.

"Hmm, she should start anytime now. We progress a lot faster than humans do ya know." I replied. She had grown up to almost my knees. I may not be the tallest bot around, but that's pretty tall for a sparkling. I noticed that she had wings and wheels, showing that she was a 3-form bot. She could have an air and a land based alt mode. She must've gotten the wings from her uncle or grandmother. I cringed slightly at the thought of my mother. Sierra noticed and leaned forward slightly.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I shook my head slightly.

"Nothing, just thinking about my parents." I whispered. Jack, Raf, and Miko gave me sympathetic looks, but Sierra looked confused.

"I'm sure you'll see them again, why are you sad?" my optics widened slightly as I realized that I hadn't told her about what happened to me back on Cybertron.

"When I was a youngling, Megatron and Starscream attacked my home. My parents were killed by Megatron and Starscream lashed out at me, giving me this scar." I motioned to the scar on my faceplate. "Before you say anything, Starscream had been brainwashed by Megatron and he'd forgotten about his family." Sierra gasped and covered her mouth.

"No wonder everyone thought you killed him." She whispered. I nodded slightly. "When did you join the autobots?" I smiled at her and looked down at Techna.

"It was the day I met Jazz. I had been training all day, making sure I was ready in case any con decided to attack me. Optimus showed up out of nowhere and apparently had watched my training." I smirked as the humans leaned in closer, obviously interested in my story. "He told me he'd like to have me amongst the autobot ranks and wanted to assign a mentor to me."

"Jazz?" they asked at the same time. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah it was Jazz. Optimus knew that we were what was known as soul sparkmates. He didn't say who it was and I didn't know about him being my future sparkmate. Jazz, however, knew about it. I gotta admit, I was slightly creeped out when he was flirting with me when he was helping me." I said with a smirk. The humans laughed as I gave a joking shudder. "So yeah that's pretty much how I joined the autobot ranks. Questions?" they shook their heads and I sighed, bouncing Techna slightly, causing her to giggle.

"She's so cute!" Miko and Sierra exclaimed.

"So what's one of your favorite memories of Cybertron before the war?" Jack asked. I frowned and looked at them sadly.

"I was born in the early stages of war; I didn't know Cybertron in its glory days." I said sadly. "But as a neutral I was able to travel Cybertron a lot, though I made sure to avoid Iacon. I was a nomad as humans say."

"So you were a hobo?" Miko asked. I tilted my helm at her.

"A what?" I asked. Miko shook her head laughing as Sierra glared at her. "Okay that's enough of my pathetic life, what about you guys? I haven't heard much about your past."

"Well as you found out, my dad had always been abusive." Sierra mumbled. A low growl escaped my throat.

"Born and raised in Japan!" Miko exclaimed proudly.

"I have a large family and we never do anything." Raf said and looked down. I smiled at him then looked to a slightly angry Jack.

"Hey, Jack?" I asked he looked up. "Are you okay?"

"My dad abandoned my mom and me when I was ten." Jack muttered. My spark clenched. It was one thing for your parents to die, but them abandoning you is much worse. I at least know my parents loved me (and Starscream before he turned con and whatnot), but Jack's father abandoned his own wife and child.

"Yoo hoo! Earth to Silverspark!" I heard Miko call. I looked down to see her waving her arms. "Dude you spaced out!"

"Oh sorry." I laughed. I gasped as a pain seared through my spark. One hand held Techna as the other clutched my chest. I collapsed to the floor of the silo and bit back a scream. The young femmeling started to cry. I laid her down gently so I wouldn't hurt her. Something wasn't right, Jazz's in serious pain.

"Silverspark! What's wrong?" Sierra gasped as she ran down the steps and approached me. I squeezed my optics shut. I shook my head and activated my comm. link.

_::What happened? Why's Jazz in pain?:: _I questioned the team. For a moment there was silence.

_::Jazz has taken a shot to the chest.:: _Optimus grimly answered. I gasped and made no attempt to stop the energon tears that were flowing out of my optics.

"What happened? What's going on?" Sierra asked as she put a hand on the arm holding me up.

"It's Jazz, he…he was shot!" I cried. I heard their faint gasps and I felt Sierra hug my wrist.

_::Silverspark we need an immediate emergency ground bridge.::_ Optimus' voice came through the comm. link. I lifted up Techna and stood. Before any questions could be asked I opened the ground bridge for the others. First Bulkhead came through with a solemn look on his face.

"Take Techna and the children to your room." he said gravely. They obviously didn't want the humans and I to see Jazz's state. Was it that bad? I held out a servo and they got on, even Miko didn't pout. I set the children on my berth while I put Techna in what the humans call a "crib". I sat next to them and sighed. I could still tell that Jazz was in immense pain.

"Silverspark?" Raf asked quietly. I looked down into his sad eyes. "What happened back there?" I groaned slightly and leaned back against the wall and covered my faceplate with my servos.

"It's called a bond. There are three types: sibling, parental, and spark. What Jazz and I have is called a sparkbond. I assume Starscream and I used to have a siblingbond but it was either destroyed or blocked a long time ago. Parental is between a parent and their sparkling." I explained.

"So, you could feel Jazz's pain in your spark?" Jack asked. I nodded, affirming his guess.

"And that's why Techna started freaking out?" Miko asked. I gave her a look but nodded.

"Wait, if your bond with Starscream had been cut off, can't you cut off yours from Jazz? Y'know, just until he gets better and you won't be hurting so much!" Raf inquired. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I know how, it's actually really easy; but I don't want to break off our connection. It may be painful but it's the only way I know for certain that he's alive." I retorted. I looked over to Techna. "I just wish I could cut her off from Jazz so she wouldn't feel the pain. At least hers is weak because she's a sparkling."

"Ugh, all of this alien mumbo-jumbo is giving me a headache!" Miko groaned. Sierra shrugged.

"I find this all fascinating." She grinned. Jack nodded in agreement. Now I understand why he likes her so much. She's kind and really gets into new things. There was a knock at the door and I stood to answer it. On the other side was a sad Arcee.

"Hey, I think it's time for the humans to go home." She said softly. I nodded and we walked over to the humans. I noticed Bulkhead enter as well. We transformed and Sierra got on me as Jack got on Arcee and Raf and Miko went to Bulkhead.

"Where's Bee?" I asked.

"Helping Ratch," Bulkhead answered before we drove off into the main silo and out of the doors.

* * *

><p>Craaaaaaaaaaap sorry for not updating! I need to stop doing more than one story at a time XD<p>

Next chapter you getta find out who shot Jazz!

Reviews are welcome!


	29. Meet the Primes

I drove into the base silo with Sierra on quickly. When she jumped off I transformed and nearly ran to Optimus.

"How's Jazz?" I asked. I knew Ratchet sedated him so he wouldn't be in pain but I could still sense that something was amiss. Optimus kept a calm face, but his optics were filled with sorrow.

"Speak with Prowl; he knows more than I." he replied. I nodded and walked down the halls looking for the mech. I passed the twins, who looked just as worried. They weren't arguing or even plotting, they were just silent. I walked past them, my footsteps faster. I finally found a somewhat-stressed Prowl in his room. I knocked on his door.

"It's open." He called from the other side. I opened the door and walked in. He was at a desk, shin deep in work. "Can I help you?" he asked without looking up. I crossed my servos.

"Is Jazz going to be okay?" I asked. He looked up at me startled; apparently he didn't expect it to be me. "Optimus said you'd be able to tell me." Prowl stood and walked over to me.

"Ratchet won't even let me near the med bay. The only one he allows to enter is Optimus." He explained sadly. I felt sorry for the mech; he and Jazz were best friends since they were younglings.

"Thanks anyways, I'm gonna see if I can talk ol' Hatchet into letting me in." I said with a smirk. Prowl rolled his optics slightly before walking back to his desk. "Don't overwork yourself, Prowler." Before he could answer I swiftly left his room. I walked down the hall towards the med bay.

"Silverspark!" I heard Chromia's voice behind me exclaim. I turned around to see the blue femme running up.

"Hey Chromia, what's up?" I said as we walked down the hall.

"I was looking for Ironhide when I got lost!" she exclaimed. I laughed at her lack of direction. "This place is bigger than I anticipated."

"Tell me about it!" I answered. We continued talking as I headed towards the med bay. When we made it she left me alone and I entered. "Hey Ratch?"

"Silverspark, I don't think it's a good time for you to see him." Ratchet stepped in front of my path. I crossed my servos, looking up at the taller mech.

"I don't care, Jazz is my sparkmate. At least tell me how he is." I retorted angrily. I was getting frustrated that I wasn't allowed to check on him. Ratchet's face stayed firm as he looked down at me.

"That's exactly why I don't wish to tell OR show you." He growled. I tensed as my optics widened. He's seriously that bad? He seemed to notice my sorrow and sighed. "Listen, Silverspark. We know this can be hard to deal with and that it causes both you and Techna pain." I winced at the part about Techna being in pain. "But that's why I cut off your bond temporarily so no pain would be transmitted to you or your sparkling." I wanted to seriously slap him for a moment, then I realized that he was just saving Techna and I from the pain. I kept my servos crossed but relaxed slightly.

"How extensive are his injuries?" I asked. Ratchet's eyes turned sorrowful.

"I'm afraid he might not have much longer to live." He said. I gasped and covered my mouth in shock. My optics widened as I took a half step back. His facial expression showed worry. "Silverspark, are you alright?" I ran out of the med bay in tears. I transformed and drove past everyone in the silo at top speed.

"Silverspark, wait!" I heard Sierra call. I ignored her and continued to drive through the desert. I stopped when I came to a small canyon and climbed down. I hid myself in a cave in the side of the cliff. I let the tears roll down my faceplate as I sat there. I ended up falling asleep.

_**Silverspark's dream, Silverspark's POV**_

_I was surrounded by fog and couldn't see much. I stood and looked around confused. I searched for any mech there could be but couldn't find anything. I crossed my servos and stared into the empty space._

"_Anybot out there?" I called, annoyed. I heard footsteps behind me approaching. I turned around and felt dwarfed as I looked up at the large mech._

"_Welcome, Silverspark." He said with a calm tone. I looked up at him and narrowed my optics._

"_Who are you and where am I?" I questioned. A few more bots showed up._

"_You are in the Pocket Universe. I am Prima." He replied. My optics widened and I uncrossed my servos._

"_Then that means…" I looked around at the bots standing in front of me. "You're the Thirteen!" they smiled down at me. Scrap, I've been disrespectful to the highest bots there is!_

"_My name is Alpha Trion." The one with the clock-like thing on his chest said. I nodded at him and looked at the femme._

"_I am known as Solus Prime." She said. I noted the absence of the others._

"_Where are the others?" I questioned._

"_Only the three of us are here to visit you." Prima answered. I studied the three and nodded slightly._

"_And why have you come?" I pressed._

"_Your sparkmate, Jazz, is dying. Is he not?" Alpha Trion asked. My spark clenched as I nodded sharply._

"_We're going to save him." Solus said with a soft smile. My spark soared and I couldn't help but grin at the Primes._

"_Seriously?" I asked. They nodded, but a sudden realization came upon me. "Why? How?"_

"_Leave the 'how' to us." Alpha Trion laughed. I raised an optic ridge at him. Prima looked down at me softly._

"_You have a brother named Starscream, right?" he asked. I tensed slightly at the mention of him. I nodded._

"_Yeah, apparently Megatron brainwashed him into acting like a decepticon." I answered._

"_He also had forgotten about his family." Prima added. I nodded. "Do you remember the day he saved you from Megatron? How he suddenly believed you?"_

"_I don't remember much of that day, but I remember something about that." I answered._

"_That's because we visited the mech not long after he fled the Nemesis." Alpha Trion answered. My optics widened slightly. Because of them, I'm alive._

"_Why did you have him save me? Why is any of this scrap happening to me?" I demanded. The three shared a look before Prima motioned for me to follow him._

"_Come, there's something I must explain to you." He said. I sighed slightly and followed him. When we were away from the others the scene hadn't changed much._

"_Okay I followed. What do you need to tell me?" I asked. Prima chuckled at my annoyance and placed a servo on my shoulder._

"_Do you remember anything of your time as a femmeling?" he asked._

"_Only the day my parents were murdered by Megatron." I growled. His optics softened, filled with anger, filled with sorrow, and then turned back soft._

"_That's because I wanted to protect you from your past." He said. I took a step away from him._

"_What are you talking about?" my voice was stern._

"_Your creator was my brother." His voice was kind, but sad. My optics widened and my jaw clenched. "When he died I wiped your memories of me. You and Starscream never remembered me, which was the plan."_

"_So…you're what the humans call my uncle?" I asked quietly. He smiled and nodded._

"_When I saw you meet Jazz that had to be my happiest day. I knew that he would take care of you. My spark soared when I heard of your sparkling. I thought that things would stay perfect and I wouldn't have to reveal this to you until the end of the war. But when Jazz was shot, I knew I had to do something." He explained. I relaxed and looked up at him. So my uncle is Prima? "There's one last thing you should know." I raised an optic ridge at him._

"_And that would be…?" I asked._

"_The Thirteen have decided to make you a Prime." My optics widened and I gasped quietly. "Your actions have shown that you care for every creature. Your dedication to protect your charge has surprised us all."_

"_I'm not worthy of the title of 'Prime.'" I declined._

"_You sound exactly like Orion Pax before he became Optimus Prime." I heard Alpha Trion say behind me. I turned to find them walking towards Prima and I. "I mentored him and he didn't believe in himself either." Solus held out something._

"_You're one of us now, Silverspark Prime." She said with a smile. The thing in her hand flew up to my chassis which opened and let it in. I saw what it was._

_The Matrix of Leadership._

"_I thought there was only one Matrix, the one Optimus has?" I said as the knowledge of the Primes flooded my processor._

"_There's only one Key to Vector Sigma, but every Prime has a Matrix." Solus explained. Prima touched my forehead._

"_Return to your world, Silverspark Prime." He said and everything went black._

**End of dream, Silverspark Prime's POV**

I woke up to find someone shaking me. I instinctively kicked them away, causing them to tumble out of the cave and down the cliff. I blinked my optics and looked out to see Starscream groaning, rubbing his helm. I slid down the cliff towards him. I offered a servo and he looked up at me.

"What the frag was that for?" he asked as I helped him stand.

"You startled me." I said with a small laugh. I crossed my servos. "I found out some…interesting information about our past on Cybertron." He gave me a confused look.

"What?"

"Our creator had a brother, one that neither of us is able to remember." I said. He shrugged. "His name's Prima, leader of the Thirteen." Starscream's optics widened.

"When did you hear of this?" he asked, clearly surprised by my words.

"When I fell asleep in that cave I found myself in a Pocket Universe and met Solus Prime, Alpha Trion, and Prima. Prima told me about him being our uncle."

"Why did they suddenly tell you?" he sneered, apparently jealous that I met the Primes.

"Because Jazz is dying." I said sadly.

"What?" he growled. He knew that it must've been hurting me and Techna.

"I wasn't there, but apparently he had been shot in the chassis. Ratchet said he doesn't have much time left, but Prima said that they're going to save him. I don't know how but they will." I explained with a tiny smile.

"Is that all that they told you?"

"They…made me a Prime." I hesitated. Starscream didn't respond. He just stood there in complete silence with a blank look. "Screamer?" he blinked and I waved a servo in front of his faceplate. "Frag Starscream, don't glitch on me!"

"You're a Prime?" he finally asked. I rubbed my shoulder and nodded. For a second I thought he was angry. "Don't abuse the title." He joked. I laughed before he turned me around and pushed me towards the base. "Now go back BEFORE Jazz wakes up."

"Okay! Okay! I'm going!" I joked before transforming and driving off. When I entered the base everyone watched gravely. When I transformed Optimus approached sadly.

"I'm sorry, Silverspark. But Jazz is offline." He said, his emotions were clear in his voice. My spark sunk, but there wasn't the supposed hollow feeling most sparkmates get when their partner dies. I knew that the Primes were helping him so I shook my head.

"I've got a story you won't believe." I said, looking him dead in the optic. Everyone looked at me confused. "First thing you should know is that Jazz is going to live."

* * *

><p>Another chapter up! :) Hope you enjoyed it! :D<p> 


	30. My Creator's a Prime?

Sierra sat on my shoulder as I started to explain what happened. When I told them how Prima was my uncle Optimus gave me a weird look.

"Silverspark, the Thirteen have no outside siblings. You can't be related to Prima in that sense unless…" he trailed off as sudden realization filled the base.

"My creator is one of the Thirteen." I said quietly. Everyone fell silent. "But what I mainly don't understand is why they made me a Prime." Several of them gasped and Sierra nearly fell off of my shoulder.

"You're a what?" Jack asked; I facepalmed.

"Scrap, I forgot to finish explaining everything. Before I left Alpha Trion and Solus Prime walked up to Prima and I and they made me a Prime. Primus knows why." I muttered. Then I looked up at them. "My question is: who's my real creator?" a flash of light (**A/N cheesy yes I know haha**) filled the base and Alpha Trion appeared in front of us.

"I was wondering when you'd ask that." He said with a smile. Frag I feel dwarfed. I crossed my servos at the Prime, slightly annoyed that he was eavesdropping.

"Welcome, Alpha Trion." Optimus greeted. I heard the happiness in his voice. I stood silently until Alpha Trion turned his attention to me.

"Silverspark how's Starscream?" he asked. I raised an optic ridge at him but shrugged.

"Still a pain in the aft but he's doing okay." I answered. He smiled.

"Good, it's been a while since I've seen my son." He said. My optics widened. If Starscream was his son then that means that he's my creator. Everyone's optics were on me and I felt Sierra tense while sitting on my shoulder. "Yes, Silverspark; I am your creator." He said with a smile. I frowned at him.

"Then what about the two that raised Starscream and me that Megatron murdered?" I asked sternly.

"They had agreed to 'adopt' you both for survival purposes. I never anticipated that they'd get killed." He claimed.

"Then who's my real carrier?" I asked. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Another matter for another day;" he responded. Sierra looked at me then faced Alpha Trion.

"I have no idea what's going on except for the fact that you're her dad, but she deserves to know who her mom was!" Sierra exclaimed. Alpha Trion looked at her with slight curiosity.

"So this is the human you've been protecting?" he asked.

"Yeah, my name's Sierra." She said, crossing her arms. I almost laughed at the way she was treating him.

"I don't have much time left. Silverspark, Jazz may seem offline for a few days, but he will live. You won't have to worry about him. Good luck explaining all of this to your brother." Alpha Trion said, then disappeared. I pinched what would be the bridge of my nose if I were human.

"This has been a long day." I groaned. I felt a hand on my shoulder (the one not carrying Sierra) and looked up to see Ironhide giving me a comforting look. I set Sierra down next to the other humans then turned to the twins, seeing as everyone else became busy. "Can one of you do me a favor?"

"Sure!" they said at the same time.

"Can one of you take Sierra home? I have a major processor ache." I asked. They nodded then started to argue over who got to take her home. I walked into my room and rubbed my helm.

"Are you okay?" Elita-1 asked as she entered cautiously. I sighed and looked up.

"It's a lot to take in. I can't believe I'm a descendant of one of the Thirteen, let alone a Prime myself!" I answered as she sat next to me on my berth.

"At least you can get a Prime to notice you." She whispered sadly. It took me a minute before I realized what she was saying.

"You like Optimus!" I exclaimed. Her optics widened.

"Uh…I don't know what you're talking about." she stammered nervously. I smirked at her.

"C'mon, I know you're lying!" I poked her arm. I swear, if bots could blush she would be red as a tomato.

"Okay I do." She admitted. I grabbed her servo and started to drag her towards the door. "Where are we going?"

"YOU'RE going to talk to Optimus." I said as I crossed my servos standing in front of the door.

"About what?" Optimus' voice caused me to jump. I pulled Elita out of my room and made her stand with Optimus (a little close maybe).

"Elita, if I find out that you didn't tell him I will track you down." I said with a smirk. Optimus gave me a confused look before I re-shut my door. Yeah, Elita is probably going to kick my aft later.

_::Silverspark, report to the med bay immediately.:: _Ratchet commed me with a worried tone.

_::What's the problem?:: _I answered as I started to leave my room.

_::It's Starscream.::_ I ran out of the room and into the med bay to find a burned Starscream on a medical berth.

* * *

><p>Okay so I've been having a crappy week and when that happens I usually become mean to my characters (hehe)<p>

RIP Remi my pet rat :(

Reviews are always welcome!


	31. Sierra & Starscream

I froze in the doorway and stared at my injured brother. Prowl turned and noticed me standing there. He gave me a sympathetic look. I walked up to Starscream and looked at Ratchet.

"How many times are we going to find him injured before he finally learns?" I joked quietly before looking at Starscream. "What happened?"

"We found him like this a few minutes ago in the mountains in Oregon. I have no idea what happened to him." Prowl explained. I raised an optic ridge at him.

"What the frag were you doing in Oregon?" I questioned.

"There was a large energon deposit in the Cascade Mountains. He got lucky." Ratchet mumbled. I looked to the far corner of the room and saw Jazz, causing my spark to sink. I felt somebot start to push me out of the med bay. "Now out! Starscream's going to be fine." I sighed and left the med bay. I checked my inner clock and realized it was midnight. When I got to my room I fell into a quick recharge.

_**Pocket Universe, Silverspark's POV**_

_I sat up and realized that I was with the Thirteen. I stood and looked around. I couldn't help but smile when Alpha Trion walked up._

"_Hello, Silverspark." He greeted._

"_Hey, Alpha Trion." I responded, relaxing slightly. "Sorry for being pissed off earlier, it's just that I've been put through a lot of scrap lately." He nodded slightly._

"_It's alright, my daughter. Come with me, there's someone here who'd like to see you." I nodded and followed him._

"_So who's here?" I asked. He didn't respond but kept walking._

"_Once I get my hands on those fragging humans I'll-" a familiar voice started, but before he could finish his rant (to nobot) Alpha Trion approached._

"_Starscream, what the slag have you gotten yourself into this time?" I asked, slightly amused. He looked slightly surprised to see me._

"_Silverspark, you're here too? Where are we?" He questioned, slightly annoyed that he's the only clueless one. I glanced at Alpha Trion who nodded._

"_Starscream, we're in a place called the Pocket Universe. This is where I first met with the Thirteen. Alpha Trion, you obviously know 'Screamer. Starscream, this is our _real _creator, Alpha Trion." I said. Starscream's optics widened._

"_I thought you said that Prima was our uncle! Not that we were direct decedents of Alpha Trion!" he screeched. And that's why he's called Starscream._

"_I found out only a few hours ago, calm your servos." I retorted calmly. Then my optics narrowed. "What the frag were you doing in Oregon? And why were you threatening humans?"_

"_MECH stole my T-cog." Starscream hissed. I tensed slightly._

"_I'm surprised you couldn't feel that through your sibling bond." Alpha Trion added. I looked at our creator._

"_For some reason our bond had been blocked a long time ago." I answered. I glanced back at Starscream who was staring at Alpha Trion._

"_I see; it must've been severed after being separated for so long. I must admit, it's good to see the two of you together again." Alpha Trion said. I couldn't help but smile at his words. "Starscream, though your choices weren't the best," Starscream lowered his optics slightly, "I'm still proud of how much you've grown." I noticed Starscream's wings perk up. "I believe it is time for you to return home. Remember, I may bring you back if you're in trouble or need me." Starscream and I nodded before everything disappeared._

_**End dream, Silverspark's POV**_

I bolted awake from recharge and sat up. It was about 8am and I realized I had to take Sierra to school. I stood up and noticed Techna still in recharge. I walked into the main silo and noticed Sunstreaker there without Sideswipe.

"Hey Sunny, where's Sides?" I asked as I walked up. He turned and shrugged.

"When you didn't wake up in time to give Sierra a ride he decided to go." He answered.

"I'll have to remember to thank him." Prowl approached me with his usual serious look.

"Starscream woke up by the way. He keeps grumbling something about MECH but he won't tell us anything." He said. I nodded and thanked him before walking to the med bay. When I got there Optimus was trying to talk to a stubborn Starscream.

"Starscream, they know about the Thirteen; you don't have to hide anything." I said calmly as I entered. The bots in the room all looked at me. "Explain to us how exactly MECH attacked you."

"I was searching for energon when out of nowhere one of those blasted fleshlings shocked me with one of their stupid blasters and stole my T-cog!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Starscream, I suggest staying here until we can recover your lost T-cog." Optimus said. Starscream crossed his servos.

"Great looks like I'm stuck indoors." Starscream grumbled to himself. He then looked up at Optimus. "If you didn't know, Seekers can't stand being trapped inside. I know where I can hide out and not be seen by fleshies." Optimus looked at me and I shrugged. Starscream's not wrong, he's a Seeker and they don't like the feeling of being stuck inside for too long.

"Very well, give Ratchet the coordinates and you may go." Optimus said. Starscream tried to stand on his pedes but ended up falling on his aft. Everyone but Starscream, Optimus, and I burst into laughter; I gave an amused smile however.

"I think you should rest before trying that again." I said as I helped him sit back on the berth. Starscream groaned quietly. I heard a small "eep!" from behind me and I turned to see Sierra hiding behind Jack as they entered. I guess she didn't know what Starscream looked like.

"Dude, what are you so scared of? It's Silverspark's bro!" Miko exclaimed to the nervous girl. Sierra relaxed slightly but still looked warily at Starscream.

"What are you guys doing in here?" I inquired.

"Duh! Because we wanted to see the con!" Miko exclaimed.

"Well this day just gets better and better." Starscream muttered with a lot of sarcasm.

"Careful Screamer, you're becoming like a human." I warned jokingly. He glared at me but I merely shrugged as I turned back to the humans. I placed my hand down so Sierra could get on. When she reluctantly stepped onto my hand I stood and faced Starscream. "Sierra, this is my brother Starscream. Starscream, this is my charge Sierra." I said, wanting for the introductions to be over with. Suddenly I heard a clang and I noticed that sierra was missing a shoe.

"That's for attacking Silverspark!" she yelled. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Scrap, you're turning into Megatron." Starscream retorted. Sierra rolled her eyes at him but smiled faintly. A loud crash made everyone jump.

"Sides! Sunny!" I yelled.

"Sorry!" they yelled from down the hall. I sighed and set Sierra down.

"I'm going to see what kind of scrap they got themselves into this time." I said before walking out. I caught them messing with some sort of mechanical instrument, which I immediately took from them. "Really? I thought you guys learned not to mess with this kind of stuff the last time this happened." I crossed my servos at the angry twins.

"Give it back, Sparky!" Sides said, using the nickname they had given me.

"Don't call me that. Besides, you guys should be careful. I hear a decepticon's in the base." I warned, teasingly. They took me seriously however and their optics widened. I held in my laughter and left. When I passed Ratchet I tossed the device at him. "That's what the two were up to. I decided to send them on a wild goose chase to find a con on base." Ratchet nodded, but I could see the smirk on his faceplate. I walked back to the med bay to find Ironhide talking to Starscream. I passed by and walked into the main silo to hang out with the others.

* * *

><p>I just realized...how the frag am I gonna end this story when it's time? meh *shrug* I'll deal with that later!<p>

Reviews are welcome! :)


	32. Problems at School and Jazz awakes

I was talking with Starscream when Elita came in. She looked unsure about Starscream but approached us anyways.

"Silverspark, Techna woke up." She informed me.

"Thanks Elita." I said with a smile. I was about to leave when Starscream interrupted me.

"Who's Techna?" he asked. I turned around and looked him dead in the optic.

"My daughter." I responded. I nearly laughed at his expression. "You can meet her if you like." He nodded slightly and I walked to my room. I lifted up Techna and held her close to my chestplate. I walked down the hall back to the med bay. When I entered Starscream was still talking to Starscream. "Hey guys." Starscream turned his attention to Techna and I and his optics widened at the sparkling in my servos.

"She's a flyer?" he asked, hope in his voice.

"She's a triple charger." I answered with a smile as I let him hold her. I noticed the worried look in Elita's optic; she still must not trust Starscream. Techna gave her uncle a look like she was trying to figure him out. Suddenly I heard a loud clang and as I turned towards the doorway I saw Ratchet chasing down Sunstreaker with a wrench. I couldn't help but laugh, especially at the look that Starscream gave. "The twins will never learn."

"You autobots never cease to amaze me." Starscream muttered. I raised an optic ridge at him.

"I'm just going to take that as a compliment." I said. Starscream shrugged and handed Techna back to me. I heard groaning and I looked to see Jazz starting to sit up. My optics widened and I turned to Elita. "Please get Ratchet." I asked. She nodded and ran out of the room. I gave Starscream a pleading look and he sighed, holding out his servos so I could place Techna in them. "Thanks." I said quickly and ran over to the berth Jazz was on. He tried to sit up but I gently pushed him back down.

"Silv's?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Stay down, Ratchet's on his way." I said softly. He sighed but didn't argue.

"Now would be the time to explain everything." Starscream sneered. I shot him a glare before seeing Jazz's confused look.

"Why is 'Screamer here?" Jazz asked. I opened my mouth to explain before a flying wrench hit me in the back of the helm.

"I'll tell you later, I think Ratch' wants me out." I said with a small laugh. I took Techna from her uncle and left the med bay as Ratchet went to examine Jazz. I paused at the door and turned to the others. "Jazz, please don't scare me like that again." He smirked at me as I left. When I entered the main silo I noticed that the children weren't back yet.

"You might wanna leave; the children are already out of school." Prowl said from his spot near the monitor. I walked over to the mech.

"Will you watch Techna for me while I pick up Sierra?" I asked. He turned and nodded. He took Techna from me so I could transform and drive out of the base. I waited outside the school until Sierra came out talking to some of her friends before Vince came up.

**Sierra's POV**

I sighed slightly when I saw Silverspark's alt form waiting for me. Before I was able to reach her Vince stepped in my path. I stopped and stared up at him. He had an evil smirk on his face.

"Hey Sierra! Looking sexy as always I see." He said. I scowled at him.

"Leave me alone Vince." I growled quietly. He pushed me against the wall and trapped me there.

"Oh come on you know you don't want me to." Ugh he's such a pervert. Someone tapped on Vince's shoulder. To my shock it was Jack. And he was clearly pissed off.

"Back off Vince." He said. He then turned to me and mouthed "run". I shook my head and walked to stand next to Jack. Vince tried to grab me but Jack stepped in the way so I was behind him. Vince growled and tried to punch Jack, who caught the fist and shoved the boy away. "Run!" Jack yelled to me. We both ran to our guardians and jumped on. Silverspark immediately drove off at full speed.

**Silverspark's POV**

I bolted away from the school as fast as possible. It irritated me how Vince treated Sierra. Once we were in the desert I stopped. Understanding, Sierra got off so I could transform. Not two seconds later Arcee drove up and did the same thing. I kneeled down to face my charge, who looked close to tears.

"What the Pit happened back there?" I asked, restraining the anger from my voice. Sierra looked at the ground, unable to answer. Jack walked up and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before looking up at Arcee and me.

"Vince is a pervert and never leaves Sierra alone." Jack explained sadly.

"Thanks for protecting her when I couldn't." I thanked. He looked slightly surprised but shrugged.

"I didn't know you had such fast reflexes." Arcee joked. Jack and I smiled but Sierra kept her gaze away from me. I looked over to Arcee.

"Take Jack back to base, we'll be there in a moment." Arcee nodded and transformed. Jack was hesitant but left with his guardian. Silverspark sat down so she could be nearer without being in such an awkward position. "Okay spit it out, what's bugging ya?" she sighed and looked up at me.

"It's Jack…" she whispered. I raised an optic ridge at her.

"Jack? What's wrong with Jack?"

"What? No! Nothing's wrong with him!" she shot back worriedly. I narrowed my optics slightly.

"Then what is it?" she bit her lip again.

"I like him but lately I've felt like a total bother around him. I felt stupid needing him to save me like that." Her eyes watered as she confessed. I sighed and picked her up, holding her close to my spark.

"Trust me; it wasn't you who got him so angry." I said. She looked up at me in confusion. "You should tell him how you feel." She shook her head quickly. I glanced in the direction Arcee drove off in then looked back down at Sierra and lifted her up so we were face-to-face. "Don't tell him I said this, but he's had a crush on you for a long time!" her eyes widened in shock.

"Really?" she asked, unbelieving.

"Hey, I'm a giant alien robot but I'm not oblivious to love." I said with a smirk. Then my optics widened slightly. "Scrap I forgot! Jazz woke up this morning!" a look of joy went across her face.

"Let's go!" she exclaimed. I chuckled and put her down so I could transform. When we got back to base Sierra hopped off and started to run towards the med bay. I chuckled as I transformed.

"Someone's a bit excited." I smiled. Prowl walked up and I noticed that Techna wasn't with him.

"Jazz is waiting in the med bay with Techna for you." He explained before I could ask.

"Thanks Prowl!" I said before walking to the med bay. Inside the med bay I saw that Starscream was gone. "Hey, what happened to Starscream?"

"He left not long after you." Ratchet muttered. I sighed, Primus he leaves fast. I walked over to where Jazz, Techna, and Sierra were and sat on the berth next to Jazz and wrapped my servos around him in a hug.

"I missed you." I whispered. He chuckled and turned to return the hug.

"So wha' did Ah miss?" Jazz asked. I sighed slightly and rubbed the back of my neck.

"A lot." I answered. Jazz gave me a look before motioning for me to continue. "Well one thing's definitely new…I'm a Prime."

* * *

><p>Finished! Wow that took me a while :

Reviews are welcome! :)


	33. Explanations and Nemesis Prime

Jazz gave me a startled look. It was silent for a moment and the air between us became tense. For a moment I thought he'd glitch. Suddenly two servos wrapped around me in a tight hug.

"Sweet! Mah femme's a Prime!" Jazz said happily.

"Don't push your body Jazz or you'll find yourself welded to the berth!" Ratchet warned when he saw how excited Jazz was getting. Sierra somehow had climbed up Jazz's arm and was now sitting on his shoulder.

"So tell meh wha' happened?"

"Well I ran out of the base when Ratchet told me you weren't gonna make it." I looked down as I remembered when he said that. Jazz placed a servo on my shoulder. "I ended falling into recharge in some cave nearby when I was sucked into this Pocket Universe where the Thirteen were. Prima, Alpha Trion, and Solus Prime approached me and told me that they were going to save you; along with a couple things about Starscream that's more family matters so I won't mention it. Prima took me aside and told me he was my uncle." Jazz's optics widened slightly.

"But dat means one of yer parents was a Prime." He said.

"You caught that faster than I. When I woke up after they made me a Prime not much time had passed. Starscream was shaking me awake and I ended up kicking him down a cliff in surprise." Jazz started laughing. "I told him about what happened then he left and I went back to the base. I told everyone what happened after Ratchet claimed that you were offline. Optimus told me that the Thirteen had no siblings outside of themselves and that's when Alpha Trion appeared in the base. He told us that he was…my real creator. I asked who my carrier was but he refused to tell. Sierra ended up yelling at him." Sierra looked away embarrassedly as Jazz looked at me in surprise.

"Wait, yer creator's Alpha Trion? Bossbot's mentor?" He asked.

"Yeah that's him. Weird huh? So then a group of bots had gone out to an energon deposit to find Starscream terribly injured. After a while he woke up and told us that MECH stole his T-cog. When he was able to walk without falling on his aft we ground bridged him to a location he claimed was safe while I was gone. But not before Sierra threw her shoe at him and yelled at him for attacking me." I continued. That got Jazz laughing so hard Sierra fell off before I caught her. Jazz carefully gave her a high-five. "And then everything pretty much went normal from there." Ratchet came up after a moment with his servos crossed.

"You can leave the med bay. But if you hurt yourself again I swear to Primus I'll-" he started.

"Okay docbot whateva ya say." Jazz cut in with a shrug. Ratchet raised an optic ridge at him before grumbling something. Sierra climbed from my hand back onto Jazz's shoulder. I picked up Techna and the four of us walked out of the med bay and into the silo. Miko ran up and started asking a million questions per second.

"What did it feel like? Does your chest still hurt? Did you meet the Thirteen? What was it like being dead? Did you-" Miko started but Jack covered her mouth with a hand.

"Ah feel sorry for ya Bulk. Yer stuck with her." Jazz joked. Miko glared at him and bit Jack's hand. He yelped and pulled it away and started rubbing it.

"That wasn't nice Miko." Sierra said. I could feel her tenseness from where I stood. Miko stuck her tongue out at Sierra, who stuck out her own.

"Cat fight!" the twins exclaimed as they walked up with Ironhide. I rolled my optics at them.

"You all are a bunch of sparklings." I said jokingly. That earned me several glares. Jazz let Sierra down so she could stand with the other humans. I finally took notice of everyone else nervously talking about Optimus.

"Something that looks like OP is attacking." Sides said as the others transformed and drove out.

"Well thanks for inviting me." I muttered as I transformed. "Sierra stay here." She nodded and we all left (excluding Jazz).

"Be on alert, that creeper could be anywhere." Sunny said to me. We transformed and everyone broke apart and went off in different directions. I prepared my sword as I snuck around a corner, nearly hitting Optimus.

"Sorry OP." I mumbled. He looked at me for a moment before activating his own sword. I raised an optic ridge at him before it me: this is Nemesis Prime! He started swinging his sword at me. I dodged and fought back. "You're not getting Optimus in any more scrap." I kicked it in the chassis, sending it back a few feet. At its weak point I took the advantage to behead the scrapheap. I grinned happily as I commed the others.

_::Hey guess which femme is responsible for killing off the imposter.:: _I said as I kicked its head.

_::Frag how are you that fast?:: _Sides asked.

_::She's a Prime bro.:: _Sunny answered. I chuckled slightly before sending them my coordinates. Soon enough everyone was back to where I was. They looked shocked at how I killed him.

"Primus Silverspark you're becoming more like your brother each day." Ironhide teased. I rolled my optics at him playfully.

"Silas has been terminated, but his body has not yet been discovered." Prowl reported. I grinned slightly at that before turning to Optimus.

"Were you guys able to take back Starscream's T-cog?" I asked. Optimus shook his head sadly. I sighed, knowing that without his flight, Starscream was missing a piece of himself. You shouldn't keep a Seeker grounded for too long. We all retreated back to the base to find the humans gone. "Hey where are the children?"

"Jack's carrier came an' took 'em home." Jazz said. "They're gettin' a ride ta school too." I nodded slightly.

"Well I'm going to recharge. Goodnight." I said. Everybot murmured a response as I headed for my room. Primus, what's wrong with the universe? Every planet I visited had been corrupted with war and hatred. Earth will not be destroyed by the decepticons, I won't allow it. If they wanted to get their servos on these people then they'd have to go over my dead body. That they can be assured of.

* * *

><p> I'm so sorry for not updating! I've been stressed with grades and finals. Not to mention I was a part of a play this weekend that took up literally all of the time that I was awake for. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are welcome! :)<p> 


	34. Capture

I watched as the twins cleaned up another mess they had created. Those two will never learn. I looked over to where the humans were (excluding Jack because he had work) and saw them playing a video game. Looks like today was going to turn out normal…wait, what is our normal? I shook my head slightly and stared confused as Arcee frantically drove in without Jack.

"Hey Arcee what's up?" I asked as I walked up to the femme. She transformed and I saw the terror in her optics.

"Jack's missing! June said that she doesn't know where he is and she had called his work. They said that he never showed up for work this morning!" she said. Everyone froze and I heard a small gasp from Sierra.

"Are you sure Arcee?" Optimus asked. Arcee nodded.

"June's worried as well." She said. Optimus motioned for everyone to come around. The humans stood next to their guardians.

"Autobots take home the remaining humans and go out on a search for our missing friend." Optimus said. Sierra took a step towards him.

"With all due respect Optimus I don't think that's a good idea. What if it was a con or MECH that took him? That'd mean that Raf, Miko, and I will be targeted as well. I'd rather stay with Silverspark." She said. I could hear the fear and worry in her voice. Optimus studied her for a moment, thinking about her words.

"Very well, you may accompany your guardians. Autobot roll-" but Optimus was cut off by a phone ringing. I raised an optic ridge at Sierra as she gave a sheepish smile and checked the ID. She gasped and nearly dropped her phone.

"It's Jack!" she exclaimed. She answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"_Hello Sierra, autobots. I had a feeling she couldn't resist answering to find her dear Jack. Don't worry, he's in good hands. MECH would like to thank you for giving us your human friend, but I'm afraid one will not do. See you soon Sierra, Raf, and Miko."_ A raspy voice said from the other line. Sierra froze in terror and for once Miko was silent. The man hung up leaving the humans traumatized. I glanced over to Arcee who was being comforted by her sisters. I looked back down at the petrified children. I bit back a growl.

"If they want to get to you guys they're going to have to go through me." I hissed. Everyone looked at me with slight surprise at my anger. The twins stepped forward.

"We won't let anything happen either." They said together. Bee stepped forward and whirred his agreement. Arcee stepped forward with her sisters.

"I'm not going to stop looking until I find my partner." She growled as her sisters nodded. Ironhide stepped closer.

"I'm in. Nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it." he said. Bulkhead stepped up.

"If MECH wants a piece of us we'll let them have it." he said. Prowl stepped up.

"This is a horrendous act. I'll help in any way possible." Prowl said with his doorwing twitching slightly. Ratchet nodded and stepped forward. Jazz wrapped a servo around my waist.

"Ah'm in for da humans." He said while grinning down at Sierra. Everyone looked to Optimus.

"The protection of humans has always been a concern of mine. I will aide in the finding of Jack." He said. Sierra cracked a small smile as I bent down and offered her a hand up. She climbed on so I could stand. If I could, I would've sent her comfort through some sort of bond. But that's impossible with a human. She gave me a small smile and watched as the other humans were lifted up by their guardians.

**Meanwhile at a military base, normal POV**

"So Fowler, tell me more about some of these 'autobots.'" the government leader said, folding his hands on the table. Fowler raised an eyebrow at the man. "You said something about a female being 'sparked' in your last report. What does that mean?"

"Silverspark was the femme's name. 'Sparked' is their equivalent of pregnant." Fowler explained hesitantly.

"Ah so she's married and having kids during an intergalactic war?" the man questioned. Fowler couldn't help but narrow his eyes at his officer.

"Her sparkmate is Jazz. And aren't they allowed to have sparklings during a war like humans have babies when our country's at war?" Fowler questioned. The man made a "hmph" noise but didn't respond other than that. "The sparkling's name is Techna. She's a cute little kid too. Silverspark may have been the last to land but she's put just as much effort as the rest of the bots. She had a long-term rivalry with a specific con actually."

"Starscream, yes you've told me their story." The man seemed bored.

"Silverspark showed true sympathy when they found the now neutral 'Screamer half-dead and she helped him. He ended up losing his memories and-"

"Is there any point to this? I know about him losing his memories and when he regained them he ran away. End of story." The man interrupted. Fowler resisted the urge to punch him in the face.

"Sir, that's not all that happened. When Starscream lost his decepticon memories he regained the ones he had BEFORE he joined the decepticons. Apparently he had a younger autobot sister, named Silverspark."

"You mean to tell me that one of the members of your autobots is related to a decepticon?" the man seemed angry.

"It's not their fault. Besides, Starscream saved her life more than once after she re-explained everything to him. While Jazz was dying those two found out something that could make the president speechless." Fowler smirked at the man who merely shrugged. "They're direct descendants of one of the original Primes and Silverspark is also a Prime!"

"What are you talking about?" the official seemed confused. Fowler sighed before explaining everything to do with the Primes to the man. "And what about her husband Jazz?"

"He's not her husband. It's called a sparkmate and it goes deeper than any marriage here. They share a bond and can feel each other's emotions and pain. Jazz is probably the most human out of the bots, he's the SIC of the autobots. Hearing about him being sparkmates with Silverspark was quite a surprise for me; they seemed to be opposites of each other." Fowler chuckled as he remembered the day he first met her.

"I'd love to hear more about your other bots as well." The man leaned forward slightly to emphasize his words. Fowler smiled slightly, they were on the right track.

**?, Jack's POV**

I opened my eyes to glare at the scientist in front of me. The guy smirked and grabbed a scalpel to start the procedure again. I held back my urge to puke up my guts. The pain was excruciating and I prayed to god that they'd stop soon. They seemed to _enjoy_ giving me pain.

"Don't worry, your other human friends will be here shortly." The man chuckled. My eyes widened and I struggled to break free. The scientist frowned and sedated me just enough that I wouldn't move but I was awake. Doors opened and I heard the sound of things being dragged. "Ah here they are now!" I tried to see them, but my head wouldn't move.

"Sierra? Miko? Raf?" I asked hoarsely. No one answered and fear gripped my stomach. The man laughed as he started to work on my body again.

"You four will be our ultimate weapons." He hissed.

* * *

><p>Lalalala eviiiiiil thoughts! :D<p>

The end is nearing people! *plays TAPS* lol

Reviews are welcome as usual! :D


	35. Final Problem Resolved

It's with a heavy heart that I announce that...this is the second-to-the-last chapter. I've had fun writing this and I love writing about Silverspark. I might put her in other stories but I haven't decided yet. I shall miss you, my amazing readers, dearly. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>**Autobot base, Silverspark's POV**<p>

I growled under my breath as I remembered the promise I made to Sierra. I'd told her I'd keep her safe. I'd told her that I wouldn't let MECH get to her. And what happened? I failed her! MECH now has all of the children in their cruel, sadistic grasp! Just the thought of it sent a new wave of anger flooding through me. I felt Jazz send love through our bond, calming me slightly. I walked into the main silo of the base to find everybot whispering. The atmosphere was solemn and depressing to me. Techna was in the corner playing with the twins as if nothing was wrong. Arcee, Bee, and Bulkhead seemed unusually depressed. Bee's doorwings were drooped extremely low. The proximity sirens went off as Fowler came in. He looked more pissed off than usual, but this time his anger wasn't directed at Optimus; rather at the human being dragged behind him by a couple of soldiers.

"Prime I found this man trying to contact MECH." Fowler said. I clenched my fists and walked closer to get a better look at the man.

"He's one of them. He's the one who tried to drill a hole in me." I growled. The prisoner looked up in fear, realizing who I was.

"Agent Fowler, who are these men with you?" Optimus asked. Fowler turned to the soldiers who were gawking at us.

"This is Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps." Fowler introduced (**A/N yes from the movies!**) the soldiers. They nodded when their names were spoken. "They are the two most highly trusted soldiers in the military, or at least by my standards."

"Pleasure to meet you," they said respectfully. Lennox noticed me holding Techna (I had picked her up when I noticed the alarm) and tilted his head to the side.

"Either that's a tiny autobot or you have kids?" Lennox questioned. I nearly laughed at his surprise.

"She's my daughter, Techna." I said with a smile.

"I had a little girl of my own at home." Lennox said with a slight nod.

"Yeah, yeah you're all a big happy family now shut up." The prisoner grumbled. Lennox and Epps glared at the man who just laughed at their looks. "It's been a long time, robot. Tell me, how's your brother?" he looked straight at me. I narrowed my optics at him.

"We need to interrogate him to get information." Optimus cut in, aiming his voice to Fowler. Fowler motioned for Lennox and Epps to follow him. They tied the MECH scientist up to a chair so he couldn't get away. Optimus turned to me. "I don't think it's safe for Techna to be here." I nodded and turned to the twins.

"Will you two keep an eye on her?" I asked. They nodded and took her from my servos and walked down the hall. Thank Primus for the twins…did I just say that? I saw the pure hatred in Lennox and Epps' eyes as they glared at the man. Yup, Lennox is definitely a father.

"What did you do with our human friends?" Optimus asked. The man rolled his eyes.

"Why would I tell you transformers?" He asked. I heard Ironhide's gun start to whirr. I pointed to Hide while glaring at the man.

"Because we have a gun-happy mech who's pissed that you took our friends!" I growled. The man smirked at Ironhide.

"You wouldn't hurt me, you _need_ me!" he spat. Ironhide glared at him.

"Afterwards I won't be afraid to." Ironhide retorted. We all knew THAT was a lie, Optimus wouldn't allow that, but the man didn't know it. Our prisoner paled and his calm expression faltered.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Epps said. "Where are the children?"

"At our base of course," came the sarcastic reply. I was about fed up with this man, the decepticon side of me wanted to slag him right then and there, but without him we wouldn't be able to find Sierra.

"What are the coordinates of your base?" I asked. The man shrugged slightly. Arcee let out a low growl that would terrify Unicron.

"I've lost two partners already, I'm not losing a third because of some pathetic little fleshling." She spat. Lennox and Epps seemed slightly offended and Arcee noticed. "Sorry, the insult was only aimed at him." her tone still had the acid in it. Epps noticed something and grabbed the top of the man's head and pulled something away from his ear.

"A communication device, can you guys track the other end?" Epps asked. The MECH scientist looked shocked and worried when Ratchet nodded. I glared down at the man.

"Looks like you helped us after all." I smirked as he paled. Ratchet finished tracking the signal and found the base. Fowler turned to Epps and Lennox.

"Take him to the federal prison immediately." Fowler said. They both nodded.

"Yes sir," they said. I paused for a moment before taking a step towards the humans.

"Thanks for your help guys." I said. Epps nodded and Lennox looked up at me.

"They're messing with human children and dissecting aliens, they deserve whatever's coming for them. Be sure to kick their butts for me." Lennox said. I laughed slightly and nodded as they left with Fowler close behind. Jazz placed a servo on my shoulder.

"Time ta save da humans." he said. Prowl went up to Optimus and asked him something. Optimus responded with a nod and the twins came back in with Techna.

"Autobots prepare to roll out. Prowl will stay behind and work the ground bridge while keeping an optic on Techna." Optimus announced. Sides set Techna down near the computers and stood with the rest of us. Prowl set the coordinates and opened the ground bridge. "Autobots roll out." We all transformed and drove through.

**MECH base, Jack's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking them as my vision cleared. People were talking all around me saying how big of a success I was. They mentioned the others too which showed that they were alive as well which was a huge relief for me.

"Pretty soon they'll all be fighting for us!" a man's voice came from beside me. I held back a growl as they ranted about me. Wait, I'm _stronger_ than they are now. A grin formed as I glared down at them. I broke the binds they had on my wrists and ankles. I stood to my new full height, a total of 15 ft. Ever since MECH turned me into an autobot I've been learning about their weak points. I swatted some of them away and began to run. I found Sierra, Raf, and Miko in their new forms hanging from chains like I had been. I broke them and helped them stand.

"Jack we need to get out of here!" Sierra whispered. She was a foot smaller than me, about the same height as Miko and 2 feet taller than Raf. We ran until they heard the sirens.

"_Experiments 1, 2, 3, and 4 have escaped. Intruders alert."_ The same message blasted through the building repeatedly. I smiled and knew the bots had arrived. Our moment of happiness was ended when an electrical current was sent through us, causing us to collapse. I saw medics coming up and disabled our vocalizers then ran away, knowing they were unable to move us without equipment. I heard footsteps before everything went black.

**Silverspark's POV**

"_Experiments 1, 2, 3, and 4 have escaped. Intruders alert."_ I groaned as the message was played again. I noticed MECH agents running out of a room, darting away. I ran into the room and saw 4 small bots on the floor unconscious. I kneeled down next to the smallest and examined him. I gasped in realization.

_::Optimus, Ratchet, anybot! Please respond!::_ I commed quickly.

_::Optimus here, what's the problem Silverspark?::_ Optimus replied.

_::I found four captive unfamiliar Cybertronians unconscious…and they're younglings.:: _There was a silence on the other end for a moment.

_::Ratchet, the twins, and Jazz are on their way to your location. Any sign of the children?::_

_::Negative, I'll keep my optics open.::_ I ended the comm. link and shook the small one slightly. They slowly woke up and looked around confused. They looked completely terrified.

"It's alright little ones, I'm here to help you." I said softly. One of the femmelings looked at me in surprise and sadness. "Are you able to speak?" they all shook their heads no and pointed to their vocalizers. MECH must've damaged, stolen, or disabled their vocalizers. "Help is on the way, okay? My friends are on their way, one's a doctor to make sure you're unharmed." They nodded slightly. First they steal human children, now Cybertronian ones? I looked up to see Ratchet run in with Jazz and the twins on his tail.

"Silverspark what happened to them?" Ratchet asked as he kneeled down, scanning each individual.

"I found them unconscious in here. MECH did something to their vocalizers." I responded. Jazz kneeled next to me. Ratchet examined their vocalizers then did something to them.

"They were disabled, no serious damage. They're very low on energon however." Ratchet said, standing. The younglings tried to stand but were unable to find their balance and ended up falling.

"Stay down for now. What are your names?" I asked. The four shared a look before the seeker spoke.

"Silverspark it's me, Sierra." She said. My optics widened and I heard the twins gasp. My surprise instantly turned to fury as I placed a servo on her shoulder.

"What have they done to you?" I growled.

"Can we please just get back to the base?" Jack asked wearily. Well I assumed it was Jack. He was the tallest mech and sounded like him. I looked at Ratchet who nodded.

"Sides, comm. everyone and tell them what we found." I commanded to said mech. He nodded and commed base; I turned back to the children. "Can you walk?"

"We just tried standing and it didn't work very well!" Miko exclaimed, obviously frustrated with the situation. I chuckled slightly and kneeled down.

"Jazz, you take Raf. Sides and Sunny, you take Miko and Jack. I'll carry Sierra while Ratchet leads us out of here." I commanded. We all grabbed our appointed youngling and started to run out of the base. When we caught up to the others Arcee immediately ran up to Sunny who was carrying Jack. Bulkhead and Bee followed suite and went to their own charges. We set them on the ground gently so we could wait for the ground bridge. That's when I got a good look at them.

Jack was a dark green bot with doorwings, but he wasn't built to be a flyer. He had a darker shade of blue optics than most bots but still looked nice. Sierra was a light orange with gray highlighting's. Her optics were an unusual light purple. Her wings clearly showed that she was a seeker. Miko was a dark crimson (**A/N haha like in my story A New Identity or It's a Race to the Finish**) color with some dark blue marks on random points. Her optics were a bright green. She had wings and wheels, evident that she was a triple charger like Techna. Raf was white and blue, he too was a seeker. I was surprised when I saw his optics were silver.

The ground bridge opened, ending every discussion going on. We helped the younglings walk through. Prowl was startled to see them, he almost glitched when we explained everything. Eventually the ex-humans were healthy and standing in the silo sipping energon. Sierra looked up with me with her wings tilted slightly down.

"How am I going to explain this to mom?" she asked sadly. Everyone tensed when they heard the question, knowing the families of the humans wouldn't be too happy to find out about it. June knew about the bots but what about Sierra's mom? What about Raf's family? What about Miko's family in Japan and host parents in the States? Jack walked up with a slight smile on his face.

"While I was in MECH's clutches they said something about us having a human form, so we could fit in and attack more crowded areas." Jack said. The younglings shared a look.

"But how do we transform?" Sierra asked. After about an hour of teaching they were able to transform. It wasn't surprising that they didn't have alt forms, they were too young. But Jack had been right; they did have human forms that were an exact copy of their human selves. Sierra smiled as she transformed back into her bipedal form. "Thank Primus for that! I have no clue how they figured out how to do that but it made things a little easier."

"Are we staying this small?" Raf asked. everyone chuckled as his wings drooped slightly.

"No, you're only a youngling. You're not done growing yet I promise." I laughed. I looked at Miko with a smirk. "Looks like you're going to be the first ever quadruple charger since you'd normally be a triple charger."

"Yes!" Miko exclaimed, pumping her fists into the air several times. Everyone laughed at her excitement. Arcee looked at Jack with a smile.

"Looks like we can still be partners." She said. Jack nodded happily. I held Techna close to my chassis and looked down at the tiny seekerlet. I watched Jazz talk with Sierra, it was like she had become his adopted sparkling. I walked up into the middle of the crowed.

"Sorry guys, but the children…younglings…okay I have no idea what to call you now but it's time for you to return home. You've been gone for a few days." I announced.

"Technically we are younglings." Jack said. I shrugged slightly.

"Silverspark is right. Jack, Miko, Sierra, and Rafael you must retain cover like the rest of us. That is my only request before you leave." Optimus said. The younglings nodded before transforming into their human forms. Arcee, Bulkhead, Bee, and I transformed (after I gave Jazz Techna) and drove them home with sparks filled with happiness. (**A/N yes that was cheesy I know but oh well!**)

* * *

><p>I will write an epilogue and I swear I will post it tomorrow! I shall not fail you! Thanks for reading! :)<p>

Reviews are welcome!


	36. Epilogue!

I had forgotten to say one thing: no one has changed appearance wise. They all have their cartoon colorings and such! Techna is now the equivalent of a 24 year old at this moment! :D

So this is now movie based (I got the idea from the story The Heart of Energon by Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee but slightly reversed) and there is a NEW PAIRING! Techna's also now an adult and free to do whatever. I don't think age really matters after they became adults, love knows no age! :D Sadly, this is the last chapter. :( I hope you enjoyed my story! :)

* * *

><p>**Centuries later, Normal POV**<p>

Techna walked through the base on the island of Diego Garcia. She recalled different stories that her carrier would tell her about Earth. Now, centuries later, they'd finally returned! Techna's left wing twitched when she remembered why they left. She was still a youngling at the time.

_**Flashback**_

_Techna looked up at her carrier. Silverspark looked absolutely pissed. Techna stuck close to Jazz as the man yelled at Optimus. Today was one of those days where everyone missed having Agent Fowler instead of Agent Bradly._

"_You know what Prime? I have all the authority to kick you off of Earth! In fact, you're officially kicked out!" Agent Bradly yelled. Techna gasped and felt warm energon tears rolling down her faceplate. Jazz kneeled down and gave his daughter a comforting hug._

"_Agent Bradly, I know you're concerned for your people but we are possibly your only defense against the decepticons." Optimus responded. Bradly didn't listen but stormed out of the base._

_**End Flashback**_

Techna shook her head to get rid of the memory. It was hard for her to leave Earth; it was where she was born. She turned into another room to find her carrier and creator talking casually. Now that she was in adulthood, Techna had more freedom than she had as a youngling. She remembered getting her awesome aerial alt form; it looked like her Uncle Starscream's alt form. He land base was a small Mercedes Benz. Techna tensed when she remembered her uncle. Megatron had brainwashed him yet again and Starscream no longer remembers his family. She passed Sam and Mikaela talking with Bee. They all waved at her as she walked by the group. Techna smiled and waved back. She remembered when she'd first met Sam.

_**Flashback**_

_Sam gaped at the robots surrounding him. They transformed and stood together in a semicircle. Jazz did a backflip, causing Silverspark to roll her optics at her childish sparkmate._

"_What's crackin' little bitches?" Jazz asked. Silverspark raised an optic ridge, knowing that Jazz rarely used human terminology. Sam looked surprised._

"_My first lieutenant Jazz," Optimus introduced the SIC._

"_This looks like a cool place to kick it." (_**A/N sorry if I quoted that wrong hehe**_) Jazz jumped onto a truck and lied down. Silverspark pushed his shoulder jokingly._

"_Okay hotshot we get it." She teased. Jazz grinned up at her._

"_His sparkmate Silverspark Prime," Optimus continued. Silverspark nodded down at the two humans. "And their daughter Techna," Optimus turned to motion to the femme but she was gone._

"_Where's Techna?" Ironhide asked, looking around. Suddenly a figure appeared upside down, hanging from a nearby building._

"_Over here guys!" She giggled. She put her servos on the ground and flipped so she was standing on her pedes. "What's wrong with a little grand entrance?" Techna walked up to the others and stood next to her carrier. "So you're the human with the glasses?" Sam nodded. Techna's wing twitched, causing pain to sear through her back. She winced and wined slightly in pain._

"_What's wrong with your wing?" Ratchet asked. Techna shrugged._

"_I crash landed what do you expect?" she said. Ratchet scanned her and did something to her wing._

"_It should be better now." Ratchet said. Techna nodded happily and leaned against a wall. Sam gave her a weird look but paid attention to what Optimus was saying. Techna noticed that not everyone was there, causing her wings to slumped downward. Mikaela noticed and walked up to her._

"_Are you okay?" Mikaela asked curiously. Everyone turned to the two. Ironhide laughed and placed a rough servo on Techna's shoulder._

"_She misses her mechfriend, Sideswipe." Ironhide answered. Techna hid her faceplate in her servos and groaned as everyone chuckled at her embarrassment._

"_Just find the glasses already." Techna muttered._

_**End Flashback**_

That was before they had gone to Mission City. Techna shuddered slightly when she remember how her creator almost was murdered by Megaton. That was when she proved to be quite the fighter. Megatron never knew what hit him when he was about to offline Jazz.

_**Flashback**_

_Techna flew over the city searching for Sam. She knew that boy was gonna need help protecting that fragging All Spark. She found him and was about to fly over there but she saw a sight that made her spark sink: Megatron shooting her creator. Megatron was about to rip him in half but was hit by a stray jet, sending Jazz crashing to the earth below. Techna punched Megatron in the faceplate, making him fall as well. Techna shot at him until his spark was put out. Techna suddenly realized what she did and took a step away from the offlined Decepticon Leader._

"_Techna!" she heard several gasps. Optimus walked up to the femme and placed a servo on her shoulder. Techna looked down._

"_I'm sorry! He was about to kill my creator and I didn't know what else to do!" she sounded guilty for offlining Megatron the way she did. Optimus smiled down at the femme._

"_What you did took amazing courage. Congratulations Techna." Optimus said. Techna looked up at her leader in surprise but smiled as well._

"_Optimus, Jazz is critically injured but may live." Ratchet said as he scanned Jazz. Silverspark kneeled next to her sparkmate with worry in her optics. Techna walked up to her and kneeled down too._

"_Carrier?" Techna asked, gaining Silverspark's attention. She smiled and hugged her daughter close._

"_You did great today little one." She said happily. Techna sighed in relief._

_**End flashback**_

Techna's wings started to twitch and move uncontrollably as information ran past her optics. She froze midstep, grabbing everyone's attention. Silverspark ran up and helped her daughter sit. Sam and Mikaela ran up to her.

"What's wrong with Techna?" Sam asked as he placed a hand on her pede.

"Nothing, it's a gift she has. She can tell when someone's landing and who." Silverspark answered. She kneeled down next to her daughter. "Techna, sweetspark, what's going on?" he voice was soft spoken, which was a little surprising for the humans. Finally Techna's wings relaxed and she let out a breath from her vents. She grinned at her carrier happily.

"Ratchet's not gonna be happy when he finds out who landed!" Techna exclaimed with slight joy. Silverspark smiled and helped her daughter stand. "I gotta tell Optimus, bye!" and with that Techna ran off.

"Who's coming?" Mikaela asked.

"The twins. The OTHER twins!" Silverspark laughed. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker will be landing soon apparently."

"Her boyfriend Sideswipe?" Mikaela asked. Silverspark confirmed her suspicions with a nod.

Techna flew quickly to the crash fight where she'd found the signal of the twins. Sides and Sunny were arguing over whose fault it was that the ship crashed. That is, before Techna practically jumped onto Sideswipe's back. Sides didn't expect the sudden attack and nearly fell over.

"If you guys would stop arguing I'd like to say hello!" Techna giggled. A grin formed on Sideswipe's faceplate and he turned to see Techna.

"Techna!" bot mechs yelled and hugged her.

"Okay guys good to see you too! Now please don't crush my wings!" Techna said. They let go of her so she could breathe. "Come on, let's go to our new base."

"New base?" Sunny asked.

"I'll explain later." Techna promised before transforming into her land alt form. The twins follow suit and they all started driving back to the others.

**That night**

Sideswipe and Techna walked around the island talking. To say that Sides was surprised to hear about Megatron's death was an understatement.

"I knew you had it in ya. You're just like your carrier." Sides said as they sat under a tree. Techna shrugged and leaned against him and laid her helm on his shoulder. Sides chuckled. "I'm thinking somebot missed me." Techna's cooling fans turned on and she straightened.

"Sorry." She mumbled, embarrassed. Sides wrapped a servo around her.

"I'm just messin' with ya kid."

"I'm not a 'kid' anymore I'm an adult now." She said teasingly.

"I know, I know." He sighed.

Sideswipe was nervous. He'd talked to Jazz and Silverspark and they encouraged him for this moment. Silverspark seemed excited when Sides asked for permission to ask Techna. Sides didn't tell anybot else, not even Sunstreaker. Sides held Techna's servo and rubbed it slightly, causing the femme to smile. Her spark warmed at his touch.

"Techna, I wanted to ask you something." He said quietly. Techna scooted closer to the mech.

"Go ahead, Sides." She said, her optics were soft. He leaned his helm down slightly so their foreheads were touching; creating a small spark that zapped both of them. Techna seemed slightly surprised but smiled at him.

"Will you…be my sparkmate?" he asked. He silently prayed to Primus that she'd say yes.

Techna stared at Sideswipe in shock. He just asked her to be his sparkmate. She knew how big of a deal that was. Her cooling fans kicked in as her spark beat faster. She could tell he was sincere and extremely nervous of her response. She didn't answer right away because she didn't know exactly how to word it. She lifted her helm and kissed him before pulling back to look him straight in the optics.

"I'd love to, Sideswipe." She answered. Sideswipe's optics light up even brighter and he was filled with joy. Techna curled up into his hold as he hugged her close. "I wonder how my parents will take it." Sides laughed and looked down at her.

"I talked to them already. Ya know I'm the kind of mech to follow tradition!" he exclaimed. Techna's smile grew.

"Yeah, but you always seem to find a new way to anger docbot." Techna smirked. Sides shrugged.

"I wonder how he and the other bots will take it." Sides wondered aloud. Techna laid her head on his chest and listened to his sparkbeat.

"They'll probably freak but be happy." Techna responded with a small yawn. She ended up falling into recharge while Sides held her. He watched her for a while before falling asleep as well. They'd worry about breaking the news tomorrow, but for now they just enjoyed being together after being separated for so long. And that's how they wanted things to stay.

* * *

><p>YAY TECHNA AND SIDESWIPE! So I know that it'd most likely be easy to write a sequel that follows the movie plotline but I feel good with ending like this. BUT if someone wants to take on the challenge of writing their own sequel be my guest, but you have to tell me first, kay? Thank you so much everyone who read this! Energon treats for everyone! *throws energon treats at readers* lol<p> 


	37. ATTENTION AMAZING READERS!

ATTENTION! THE SEQUEL IS UP!

I decided to be nice and write a sequel which is just gonna be a bunch of one-shots put together. It's called: Life as an Autobot!

Thanks for reading my story!

-Jessica (Musical Prime)


End file.
